


Burn It Down

by thorkiship18



Series: Pseudo-Sequels/Remakes/Reboots to Novels/Movies/Video Games [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Agent Dean, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Eventual Smut, Government Experimentation, Inspired by a Movie, Jealous Benny, Jealous Dean, M/M, Mind Control, Protective Benny, Protective Bobby Singer, Protective Ellen, Psychic Abilities, Psychic John, Psychic Mary, Psychic Sam, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sam Winchester's Demonic Powers, Secret Organizations, Stephen King is my favorite author, Telekinesis, inspired by a novel, pyrokinesis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-07
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-18 13:43:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 13
Words: 23,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5930530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorkiship18/pseuds/thorkiship18
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After being a part of a secret government experiment, college student, John Winchester, and his fellow classmate, Mary Campbell obtain strange psychic abilities and are closely monitored by The Covenant. Within years, they get married and Mary gives birth to a beautiful baby boy, Sam. Over time, it's discovered that Sam has the power to start fires with his mind. His powers become more volatile and spontaneous as he grows.</p><p>All is well until the day John comes back home from work to find Mary murdered and Sam missing...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Safe and Sound (Prologue)

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based on the 1980 novel, Firestarter and it's 1984 film adaptation. If you haven't seen the movie or read the book, go watch/read it. It's really good! By the way, totally giving credit to Stephen King for making such a gem of a novel!

_There were more people in the room than John had anticipated. There was at least ten hospital beds in two rows from each other with a handful of scientists. He was only here for the money like most of the students there, he was sure. His job barely helped with tuition._

_In the way back, there was a row of chairs for the students participating in the experiment; there was barely a spot for him but he managed to find one. John sat next to a beautiful woman with long, golden hair. She smiled at him briefly and he recognized her as his fellow psychology classmate, Mary._

_Before he could even get a chance to speak with her, a man with glasses and a lab coat stood in front of them with a vacant look. It almost seemed like he was glaring at them._

_"Welcome, everyone.," The man said with his hands behind his back. "Now that everyone is here, let us begin. Every single one of you has been selected for this exclusive experiment on our new drug, GRCE-122112, 'Grace' for short. Now, it's--"_

_"Um, excuse me?" A student behind John interrupted the man. "But isn't this whole operation run by The Covenant?"_

_Every student's attention turned to the man in glasses as well as the other scientists around. John frowned. He hadn't heard of The Covenant or whatever but, judging by the guy with the glasses' face, it probably wasn't any good._

_"Yes, it is. Please save all questions for the end of the announcement. As I was saying, Grace is an experimental drug with the purpose of stimulating the senses, in other words, make the subject hyper aware of their surroundings. If successful, we will distribute Grace to the public. Our initial intention is for it to be helpful among doctors, lawyers and you, college students."_

_As the scientist continued, John couldn't help but to feel off about all if this. Experimental drug? Secret Organizations? It felt wrong. But he pushed those thoughts away. As long as he got his money, it didn't matter much. After the introduction, all ten students were to lay down onto the beds._

_John considered himself lucky; Mary was in the bed to the right of him. The doctors injected them with a "low dose" as they called it and waited for results. After a couple of minutes, John started to feel a little "floaty". The drug was starting to take effect. He looked over and saw Mary on her side, smiling and staring at him._

_"Are you feeling it too?" She asked. Her smile infected John and it made him do the same. "I bet you are, aren't you?"_

_"Yeah...I am." John answered. He glanced at her eyes, they were so beautiful, just like her. Her hair was like sun, bright and golden._

_"Thank you." Mary giggled._

_John laughed too. "For what?"_

_"For the compliment. It was sweet."_

_"But I...I didn't say anything."_

_"Yeah, yeah you did." She insisted. "You did because I heard you. You said that my eyes were beautiful, just like me and that my hair was like the sun."_

_"Yeah, but, I only thought it...never said it..."_

_"It's so strange."_

_John extended his hand out for Mary to take. In her euphoric state of mind, she grabbed it and squeezed. Just then, her voice invaded his thoughts; her lips weren't moving at all._

_(I really like you a lot, John. We've only just met, but I think I'm falling for you.)_

_(I think so too. I like you as well, Mary. You're so pretty.)_

_Just then, John looked over at the other students when he heard noises. Some were either really relaxed or just very quiet. But...the others...the others weren't really okay._

_They were having seizures of some kind which forced the scientists and doctors present to restrain them or inject them with something else. Something that made them extremely still within seconds. One student in particular began having convulsions as well as him starting to bleed out of every orifice in his body._

_****_

_After college, John married Mary in a small ceremony. They had actively tried to forget about their ordeal with The Covenant and Grace but it seemed impossible._ _Through the drug, they both discovered that they had paranormal abilities and that The Covenant had lied to them._

_John found out that Grace gave him the ability to cause people to do whatever he wanted them to as well as slight premonitions. It didn't come without a price; nosebleeds and headaches became the norm after over exerting himself. Mary began manifesting minor telekinesis and telepathy._

_It frightened them both at first. The only thing they wanted was to live their lives normally, and without any unnecessary incidents. They were also frightened when Mary learned she was pregnant with a boy._

_****_

_Samuel Winchester. That's what they decided to name him. He had his mother's eyes and smile while he inherited his father's sharp wit and cleverness._

_At Six Months Old, Sam was found crying in his crib by Mary. It was a terrifying sight. The edges of his crib were charred black. Several building blocks in the floor were blazing and moving around lazily as well as his stuffed teddy bear. Mary called out to her husband and they both put out the fires with little difficulty._

_It was then that they deduced that their son, Sam, was Pyrokinetic._

_****_

_There were multiple instances over the years regarding Sam's abilities. Usually, in times of great distress, he would lash out and accidentally set fire to something. His father tried his best to help Sam have better control._

_In one instance, at Four Years Old, Sam wanted to set fire to something. John had been "training" him with small sheets of paper. However, when John refused, the boy became angry and accidentally set fire to Mary's oven mitts that she was still wearing. John scolded Sam and made him vow to never use his powers again; the boy tearfully agreed as he embraced his parents._

_John wished that that was all, but it wasn't. He had a feeling that The Covenant was watching over them these days. Why? He wasn't so sure, but it wasn't out of benevolence._

_****_

_One day, as John took his lunch break at his job, he had a "psychic spike", or so he called them. He immediately knew that something was wrong at home. He rushed there to find the place ransacked, coffee table overturned and smashed to pieces. There were several glasses broken on opposite sides of the room. Eventually, John found Mary dead with her fingernails missing on her right hand; Sam was nowhere to be seen._

_Covenant found them and tortured Mary, presumably for information on John's whereabouts or something. That also explained the glasses and coffee table; she tried to fight back. She had expert control over her powers but couldn't do much with them other than lift objects that were physically smaller than her._

_John searched for Sam desperately. He "pushed" a neighbor into telling him if she'd seen Sam or not. She pointed him in the direction in which she saw Sam run to. John knew then where the boy was headed: his babysitter's house, Jody Mills._

_It took him five minutes to get to her house. He pulled up to the driveway to see her unsuccessfully fighting off two men with black suits, one of which was struggling to keep Sam in his arms. The man fighting Jody punched her in the face and, when he spotted John, pulled a gun out on him._

_"Drop it and don't move!" John shouted. He clutched his head with both hands and used his push._

_The man did as he was told and threw the gun on the ground. John looked at the other one who was still trying to get Sam to their car._

_"Let him go!"_

_The man did just that and watched begrudgingly as Sam ran into his father's arms. John glared at the man._

_"Kill your partner and claw your eyes out."_

_John picked up Sam as the boy cried in his grasp. He hid the boy's face in his shoulder as he watched what his power had bred. One of the men unholstered his gun and put a bullet in the back of his partner's head._

_He then proceeded to drop his gun and try to rip out his eyes. He screamed in agony as he furiously clawed the soft flesh, blood getting underneath of his fingernails and all over him. Jody stood up and looked at the men, shocked. John put his hand on his head again and pushed her._

_"Jody," He grunted. A headache had already formed and his nose was bleeding. "Get back in the house. Don't call the police. Forget about us and go on with your life."_

_If Jody's vacant expression was anything to go by, John would've said that she was going to do just what he commanded. After she went back in, John and Sam left the city._

_****_

_Over a year, father and son had been avoiding The Covenant. They had never stated in one place for longer than a week. Whenever they saw a black car with the windows tinted, they ran for cover or just ran until they couldn't._

_Along the way, they hitchhiked and we're picked up by a farmer, Bobby Singer. He took them back to his farm and, upon getting there, they met his wife, Ellen and their daughter, Jo. Sam and Jo immediately took a liking to each other. As Sam went off to color with Jo, John inadvertently broke down in front of Bobby and his wife._

_He told them everything about who he and Sam were, as well as The Covenant. Told them about the experiment and what happened the previous year and what the two of them were capable of. Ellen had insisted on getting the police to help but Bobby declined._

_"These type of people are beyond law enforcement." Bobby growled. He grabbed John's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "We'll protect you as best as we are able."_

_It was then that Sam ran to his father, tears staining his cheeks. He was wide eyed. "They're coming, Daddy. Up the road. Four cars! They all have guns!"_

_John didn't bother asking how he knew that. Sam's powers were growing rapidly and he began exhibiting signs that starting fires wasn't the only thing he could do. Bobby grabbed his shotgun and ran to the front porch with Sam and John trailing behind. Sure enough, the road leading up to the farm was being driven up on by four black cars._

_When every car made it to the lawn, the men in black suits got out and showed off their guns. Sam stood behind his dead, glaring at each men; they didn't dare get closer._

_"Just come with us quietly, John. We're not going to hurt you or Sam. We're just going to--"_

_"Liar!" Sam yelled. "You're here to kill my daddy and I know it!"_

_After a tense standoff, Bobby called for the men to leave his property. When they refused him, he shot one of the men in the chest. He was rewarded with a bullet grazing his right shoulder. John then commanded Sam to break his vow and only use his abilities on people that were deemed threats._

_Sam obeyed his father and unleashed a small fraction upon the unlucky bastards. He blew up every single car and roasted all but three Covenant agents. John and Sam both left shortly after, refusing to put the family in any more danger despite their protests._

_****_

_Eventually, father and son were captured while their guards were down. They were transported to The Covenant's main headquarters in Vermont. It was disguised as a nice, upper-class suburb. John and Sam were kept separated from each other immediately upon arrival. Sam knew his father was still alive, however, as he felt the other's presence._

_John was forced to take experimental medication to diminish his powers significantly. When he discovered it's intent, he stopped taking them in secret. Sam was more forthright about his refusal to participate in any tests that the scientists wanted down._

_Running out of options, The Covenant used an assassin named Nicholas Morningstar to go undercover and pose as a janitor to gain Sam's trust. He was also the one they hired to capture the boy._

_All too well, their plan worked. Nick befriended the little boy and convinced him to use his power in order to see his dad but, over time, he became obsessed with him; he wanted to kill Sam but he was fascinated with the kid. There was even a time where he considered raping him but he declined; the boy would lose all trust in him._

_Sam reluctantly used his powers for the tests, but used them on his own terms. He grinned in triumph as he caused a fireball to blast through the impenetrable glass the scientists viewed him from. After every session, he demanded that they take him to his father, and every time they said "In due time". In reality, they decided that it was best if the boy never saw him again for fear that if John commanded it, Sam would kill them all._

_****_

_Eventually, an opportunity to escape presented itself for John. Under his influence, one of the head doctors set up an escape vehicle for John and Sam. He also slipped him a note to give to the boy. He received it and decided to tell Nick; he spun Sam a sad story about how he wasn't being treated right at the facility._

_By nightfall, Sam and John were reunited again for the first time in eight months. Just as they tried to escape, Sam learned the truth about Nick. John tried to use his push on him but Nick was quicker and used his gun to shoot John in the neck. He went for Sam next but the kid caused the bullets to melt. He then set the man completely on fire, ending his life._

_Sam cradled John in his own arms as he died, blood trickling from his mouth as well as flowing from the wound in his neck. "Don't...let them come after you...burn it down. Leave nothing left. I love you..."_

_He cried for a little while after he died. There was work to do. Motivated by his father's dying words, Sam unleashed hell. He destroyed the houses that the scientists slept in as well as the dreaded testing labs. There was resistance, Sam expected that much. He killed them too with little effort. Every car, every helicopter, and every means of escape from his wrath were blown to pieces._

_Sam did save the best for last. With minimal amount of effort on his part, he caused seven fireballs to materialize into existence and blow apart the main HQ building. After it was all done, he sobbed._

_"For you, Daddy..."_

_****_

_The Singer family was surprised one day when the little boy from months ago randomly appeared on their doorstep. He looked defeated and sad. Even without him speaking, Bobby and Ellen, knew exactly what happened. They took him in without a single word and decided to raise him as their own._


	2. Hide And Seek

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam's all grown-up and in hiding under a new name. He lives peacefully with his boyfriend and has a job as a librarian at the local library.
> 
> He doesn't know that he's being watched by an agent of Covenant...

**Fifteen Years Later...**

It was always a problem for Sam to get used to someplace. He had lacked stability when he and his father were running, but it took some getting used to when he went back to the Singer farm. He smiled when he thought of them.

They didn't have to take him in but they did and it was nice. Jo had finally obtained a playmate which was great for both kids. As they grew up into teenagers, Jo subtly made it clear that she liked him as more than a friend. He politely declined her advances; it was around the time that he knew he was into other guys.

At nineteen, he left the farm when he suspected that The Covenant was starting up again under new management. He reassured his surrogate family that he wouldn't disappear for good, that he'd write them and call and visit as much as he could.

So now, at Twenty-One Years Old, Sam enjoys his quiet life as Jared Padalecki with his loving boyfriend, Nathan, in their little apartment. He wondered just how his parents would react. Would they be proud of who he is? Would they approve of him and Nate? He tried not to think too much on it.

As for his powers, they've grown exponentially with his age. He always had great control over them except for when he was angry, but now it's different. He learned that he inherited his mother's telepathy and telekinesis, as well as his father's mental domination and premonitions. He kept his father's renewed vow and hadn't used his powers on innocent people; there weren't any threats so far.

"What're you thinking about, Jared?" Nate asked from across the counter.

Sam almost didn't answer. He had to keep reminding himself that that was his new name and that this was his new life.

He looked at Nate, his steel grey eyes lighting up as he smiled at Sam. Nate was truly magnificent; he was starting a business for himself and a friend, a law firm. Sam had jokingly said that Nate was going into "the business of misery". He's also the  _exact same height_ as him and it's perfect.

"I'm just thinking about how handsome you'll look in a business suit." Sam wasn't lying. "Why are you here anyway?"

Nate pouted. "What, I can't see my boyfriend while he checks out books for a living?"

"Ha-fucking-ha." Sam deadpaned.

He got from behind the checkout desk to push a cart full of books down the aisle to put them up. Nate followed closely behind, putting a hand on the other's hip.

"Not here, Nate." Sam laughed. "I'm working."

"Are you telling me that I can't fuck the sexy librarian in the library while he loves it? That's my ultimate fantasy!"

"Well, keep on fantasizing, Horndog. I just got this job and I'm not blowing it by blowing you here."

"But I love it when you blow me."

Sam rolled his eyes as he started to put away books. Honestly, he had fun with Nathan. He was funny, smart, and he did anything that he put his mind to. He was also loyal as all holy hell and it made Sam feel great. Nate's quirky humor and sharp wit equally matched Sam's.

"Out of the question." He shook his head. "I'm not doing it. I'm sure momma wouldn't approve." The words that left his mouth were bittersweet.

"Actually," Nate said. He let go of his boyfriend and chose to look him in eye. "Your mom had called you last night while you were in the shower."

Sam clenched his jaw. There shouldn't have been a reason for Ellen or Bobby to call him. He specifically told them not to call him; he said that he would only do it and made them swear that if they did in fact call, it'd be an emergency. Maybe that was it then? An emergency? Had The Covenant come back looking for him?

"Did you answer it?" Sam asked calmly. Nate nodded. "Well, what did she say?"

"She said to call her immediately."

Sam stated at his boyfriend incredulously. "And you didn't think to tell me!?"

"Hey, I was going to! But you came out all naked and wet and got down to business. I must've forgotten."

Sam loved Nate, but he was a little too much sometimes. He pulled out his phone and dialed Ellen's number. He locked himself in the bathroom to make the call. Turns out, that two men came to the farm looking for Sam about a free trip to Hawaii. They all knew it was a scam, but also a cover for Covenant.

 _"Keep your eyes open, son."_ Bobby grumbled in the phone.  _"If they come back, we'll be ready for em. Jo's gotten good with a rifle these days."_

After finishing his conversation, Sam called the rest of the day off and went home with Nate. He tried to ignore the feeling that he was being watched by the black car on the corner with tinted windows.

****

He'd been in the town for nearly two days and he already hated it. These people were so nice and pleasant that it almost made Dean sick. So, he decided to instead focus on the mission. He was an agent hired by The Covenant to bring in Sam Winchester by any means necessary. His handler, Michael, had instructed him to attempt to befriend the man and, when he least expected it, take him in.

Dean was given a file all about Sam and his father, how they went under the radar for a whole year without being spotted and about Sam's subsequent hiatus in hiding. It was a miracle that they even found him in the first place. Dean flipped through the pictures in the file and came across a more recent one.

In it, Sam had his head turned but his face was clearly visible. His jawline was strong and his hazel eyes seemed to change color in different lighting. He kept his hair short these days so as to not be entirely recognizable, but was still chestnut brown. Sam had very little stubble and Dean almost swooned.

No! This was a mark. Nothing more, nothing less. Sam's a dangerous freak who needs to be contained in a glass box. He shouldn't be thinking these thoughts about him. Yeah, Dean's Bi, but thinking of the dirty thing's Sam's mouth could do wasn't good for the job.

Michael had forged his identity as Jensen Ackles, a newcomer in town who loves books and reading and blah blah blah blah. If he was going to bring the giant man in, he'd do it his way. And his way is always the best way.


	3. Set Fire To The Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam attempts to stay on his guard but finds it increasingly difficult as a strange man tries to insert himself into his life.

Nate wouldn't drop it like the prick that he was. He was irritating Sam with his constant questioning on the matter of the phone call with Ellen. Sam had finally had enough when night fell. He inadvertently snapped on the man causing the glass he was holding to get warmer and warmer.

"Seriously, Nate, just fucking drop it! Stop asking me questions! Just finish your food and go to bed!"

Without any more words, Nathan quietly ate the last two bites on his salad. He had a glazed over look in his eyes as he shuffled off to the bedroom he shared with Sam.

It dawned on him then that he unconsciously called upon his father's push ability. It scared him that it came so easily and without much problem.

In fact, whenever he used his powers, there wasn't a tell tale sign of misuse or over exertion like with his parents. Sam hypothesized that he was stronger than both his mom and dad combined. He didn't exactly know how, but he knew that he did. He even silently questioned whether or not he had any sort of limitations.

The thoughts really scare him.

****

Dean stayed up all night studying up on his target. Sam wasn't the type to stand out, he preferred to keep hidden and away from prying eyes. It fascinated Dean as to how Nate had even gotten to Sam in the first place. He seemed like the type of guy to drink expensive beer and go out with college buddies to a well-known bar to pick up co-ed girls.

Sam was complicated, if the file was anything to go by. He was abnormally intelligent and he proved it by managing to outwit Covenant for over Fifteen years. He hadn't seen his abilities in action, but Intel showed him old archive footage from Sam's childhood.

"Fuckin A..." Dean sighed.

He rubbed his eyes lazily and yawned. It's eight thirty in the morning and he didn't get a lick of sleep, not even a goddamn nap. He made a decision to get to the library later to try and chat up Sam. It couldn't be too hard, right? Nah. Not with the drugs that Covenant gave him that could shield him from Sam's mental powers.

****

If being a giant, smart nerd wasn't bad enough, Sam even had a pair of glasses to compliment the look. He rarely used them because of the stereotypes about librarians, but decided to wear them anyway. His eyesight wasn't bad but could be for shit at other times.

Sam began to think about last night, how easily he pushed Nate into doing his bidding. He wished that he didn't have these abilities, that he was normal like everyone else. But then, he was shaken out of his thoughts by a stranger with spikey, blonde hair.

"Hey," He said smiling at Sam. "What's good here?"

"Um, what? I'm sorry, I don't understand." Sam stuttered.

"Books I mean. I'm new in town." The guy extended his hand over the counter. "Ackles. Jensen. Jensen Ackles. Sorry, I'm a little flustered."

Sam chuckled lightly despite himself. Jensen was already proving to be a funny guy. And yes, Sam supposed it would be true that he was new; he hadn't seen him around anywhere.

He couldn't help but to almost get lost in Jensen's eyes, the deep and penetrating green of them piercing Sam's soul. He shouldn't be thinking this way about anyone else. Not like this. He took Jensen's hand and shook it.

"I'm Sa--Jared. Nice to meet you." Sam mentally face palmed himself. 

(FUCK! Almost gave him my real name! What kind of idiot does that!?) 

"Pleasure to meet you too, Jared. Can you help me out?"

"Uh, well that depends on what you're looking for."

"I'm a science fiction kinda guy, if you catch my drift. Space monsters, alien ships...superpowers..."

Sam's breath hitched on the last part of his explanation. Against his better judgment, Sam pushed himself and attempted to read Jensen's mind; it came up blank! What the hell?

****

Dean had almost broken down and surged over the counter to molest Sam. Did he have the power of attraction too? Dean didn't think so because by Sam's puzzled look, it seemed as though he had failed to read his mind. He made a mental note to remind himself to thank Covenant for their pills.

"Behind you...right next to Romance. You can't miss it." Sam stammered.

"Thanks Jay. You're a lifesaver!"

When he turned away, he frowned and rolled his eyes. He couldn't really understand what kind of effect the younger man had on him, but he had to figure that shit out. So, for the rest of the day, he stayed in the library and watched him.

However, what he saw wasn't what he expected. Covenant had painted Samuel Winchester out to be a person who sets fires to people just for sick kicks. The man was the polar opposite of what he was told. Sam smiled at the little girl with her mother at the front desk and even helped her pick a book.

Certain things didn't seem to add up for Dean.

****

He found Nate at the dinner table going through some legal documentations. Sam had expected Nate to ignore him or walk away, but none of that happened. Nate stood up and gave him a soft, little kiss like nothing was wrong. Sam then realized something. Push made Nate forget about the argument and the events that followed all together. It was scary.

As Sam laid in bed with Nate's arms around him, he kept thinking of Jensen. There was an obvious attraction, but who was he really? Was he immune to Sam's powers? If that was true, then maybe he wasn't everything that he seemed. Sam snuck out of the house and made the decision to go for a short walk into the woods surrounding his apartment.

He found a small clearing soon after entering. He sat down on a tree stump and caused a small but steady burning fire to appear down at his feet. Sam always used to calm down by going for a walk. He missed his Mom so much, she never raised her voice or got angry with anyone.

But he missed his father most of all. Sam admired everything he did to try and protect him and Mary. He might have failed her but he never gave up on his kid, never Sam. None of what happened  _should_ have happened.

"I'm so alone..." Sam cried into the air. The tears rolled down his face to the fire below.

****

Dean watched silently from the shadows with a frown as Sam continued to sob. He wasn't a monster at all. Dean would need to have a talk with Michael soon.

****

"Good morning, Jared. Doin good today?"

Sam couldn't suppress the smile that touched his face as Jensen swaggered in with a big cardboard box of books. He wore a black t-shirt with another dark green shirt over it. He sat down the box on the counter with a soft thump.

"What is all this?" Sam laughed. "What in the world?"

Jensen panted slowly; Sam figured that the box was heavy. "Oh this? This is just me donating books to the place of knowledge."

"Can I look inside?" Sam turned his head. He was being way too eager about this.

"Yeah, sure. Knock yourself out."

Sam got from behind the counter to look in the box. He was overwhelmed with joy at the quality and impressive titles of the books. He spotted Paradise Lost and nearly fell in love with Jensen on the spot.

(Wait, WHAT!?)

****

He spent the whole day with Sam, helping him put away books and sorting through the books he found down at discount stores. Anything to cheer him up. What he saw last night completely threw him in a loop and anyone with eyes could tell that Sam was harmless.

Dean checked his watch. It's Nine in the evening. He pulls out his phone to call Michael, hating his voice right away.

_"I trust that you've gotten the first part done?"_

"No, actually," Dean grunts. "I'm not really sure about this."

_"About what? Second thoughts on the mission?"_

"Yeah. He's not--"

_"I thought we had a mutual understanding about this, Dean. You honestly don't have much of a choice here. Get the job done or pay the consequences."_

Dean grimaced. This isn't how it's supposed to go down. "Is that a threat? Listen, Mike, I helped you a lot in the past. We go way back, but I think you're wrong on this. Sam's not what you think. He's just trying to live his life. That's it."

_"No, Dean. Perhaps I was wrong about you. If you don't bring him in by tomorrow, I'll send someone who's more competent and have you exterminated. I expect to hear from you soon."_

Dean tossed his phone against the wall, watching it smash into pieces. And just like that, he made his decision.


	4. Like A Fire In My Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean denounces The Covenant.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attempted Non-Con/Rape in this chapter! ;)

Dean decided it. He wasn't going through with the mission, he had to warn Sam about Covenant. He wondered just how much Sam knew about the way the new management set themselves up.

It really didn't matter because in twenty-four hours, he'd probably be dead with Sam off being brainwashed and used as an instrument of war. No, he was sure neither of them wanted that.

****

The next day, Sam was excited. He had planned out a nice little day with Jensen just talking about books and authors, just having fun. He even wanted ask him out to dinner--BUT NOT AS A DATE! Sam made that clear in his head. Nate was still his boyfriend and top priority.

(It's only been two days. Get over yourself!)

Now matter how often or hard he tried, Sam still couldn't help but to think about Jensen. He's so hot and totally fit for a guy that's almost forty. Sam was seriously crushing harder than a middle schooler and wasn't that just about a bitch?

The front door opened up and in stepped Jensen. Speak of the devil. He had on the same clothes as yesterday, but Sam payed it little attention. However, he did look as if he had little sleep.

"Hey, Jen!" Sam said cheerily. He blushed as he realized the unauthorized nickname he said to Jensen.

By the look on the other man's face, Sam would say that he was also surprised by it. Jensen stopped by the desk, propping his elbows on it; he looked anxious.

"Hey, Jay. You look...nice today..."

"Thanks. Hey listen, man, before I forget, I just wanted to ask you if you were free tonight. So...yeah, are you?"

****

Did he hear that correctly? No, not really because if he did, then it sounded like Sam was asking him out on a date. Dean wouldn't object, of course, but was now really the time? What, with Covenant tracking him down and potentially sending in another sgent?

"Er, what?" Dean asked.

Sam had on his glasses today and he looked absolutely adorable. Oh the things Dean wanted to do to that sasquatch of a man!

"Oh--um, well it's, uh," Sam's cute when he's tripping over his words. "I wanted to take you out, ya know, a friendly welcome to the neighborhood dinner of sorts."

(No! Absolutely not! I came here to warn you about The Covenant! They're coming for you and they'll be here soon!)

Instead, Dean said this:

"I'm free tonight. What time should I...?"

"Six o'clock." Sam rushed out. He bit his lip; Dean figured that he was a little eager, he couldn't blame the kid. He was too. "I close up at six if you wanna meet me here? Or I was thinking...if you're not busy today--"

"I'll be right here, Jay." Dean smiled to the taller man.

It really hit him then. Hit him like a ton of fucking bricks. He couldn't bring Sam in, but he could protect him. Sure, Sam's powers exceed his more than advanced skills with guns and hand to hand combat, but he could still be useful. After the dinner, that's when he'd tell him.

****

Was it the thrill of having another man near him to make Sam so goddamn giddy? Or was it just that Jensen was a seemingly sweet guy with the funniest/lamest jokes known to man? Or perhaps...is it because Sam is afraid? Afraid of the one person whose mind he can't read?

He wasn't going to act as though it wasn't a problem. It made him doubt things that Jensen had told him, but how could he really know the truth? By definition, Jensen is dangerous in the way that Sam can't predict anything he's going to do. The strangest thing about this is that, despite being with Nate, Sam hadn't felt this happy or excited in a very long time.

Jensen, as he said he would, stayed at the library with Sam all day. When his shift ended, he called Nate to tell him that he was going out to eat with a friend. He didn't reach him, however, just his voice mail. Sam figured he was stuck at work or just was sleeping.

They took Jensen's car and she was a beauty. 1967 Chevy Impala, all black. The leather seats were immaculate and pristine. Sam was surprised to find that the man next to him also listened to old songs from his own childhood. It was almost a dream come true.

Dinner was nice. Sam gave Jensen the option of choosing any restaurant in town. He decided on a small mom and pop diner just a few miles across town.

Sam was even more surprised when he witnessed Jensen shovel down three bacon cheeseburgers within ten minutes. Without even realizing it, he reached his hand out to swipe at leftover cheese on the corner of Jensen's mouth. He sucked on his finger and blushed under Jensen's intense gaze.

After it was all over, Jensen took Sam back to his apartment building. He walked the man up to the front entrance.

"This is me..." Sam said quietly. He scratched at his stubble absently.

Jensen nodded. "Yeah, I guess it is...great...building you have here."

Sam laughed. It was genuine, as were all of his laughs with Jensen. "Thanks, I guess. So, I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

Jensen took two long strides forward. He gave Sam a hug that bordered between too long and not long enough. It felt "manly" but it was also way too intimate.

"Maybe..." Jensen replied. "Don't open your door for anyone, Sam. I'll be back."

Sam's eyes went wider than ever before. Jensen knew his real name. How could that even be possible? No one knew! That could only mean one thing! But before Sam could question Jensen on it, the man turned tail and hoped in his car, starting her up.

"If you want my advice," Jensen yelled from the car. "Pack up your shit and Nate, if you're willing, and get outta town. I'll be back soon."

It was puzzling.

It was crazy.

It wasn't right.

Something was missing.

Jensen was a part of The Covenant...but he was warning him?

****

Dean stormed into his hotel room, thankful that the people in charge hadn't thrown him out yet. It didn't really matter seeing as how he was getting ready to help a man capable of destroying cities with a single thought out of town.

He felt under the bed for the two pistols he stashed. He grabbed them and put them both in the back of his jeans. When he began to pack, his second phone started to ring. He knew who it was right away.

"How may I be of assistance, Mike?"

_"Have you captured Winchester yet? Time is of the essence."_

"Yeah," Dean lied. He quietly zipped up his duffle bag. "He's in the trunk right now as we speak."

_"You really disappointed me, Dean. Do you think I'm an idiot? I know for a fact that he's still in his apartment because Strauss just informed me so."_

Dean stopped everything. Strauss was bad news. He partnered up with him from time to time and regretted it every single time. He was a man of zero morals. It made Dean angry.

"Call it off! Sam's just a kid!"

_"Samuel Winchester is a dangerous individual who should have his powers monitored. The elders of The Covenant were right to keep him locked away, now we have the means to successfully contain him. Anyway, it's not your call anymore. I gave you your chance and you blew it. After Strauss has incapacitated Sam, you're next. Nothing personal."_

The line went dead and it had Dean running off to his car.

****

It was dark. Nate never left it this dark, he always had some sort of light on. It wasn't important though, he had to pack. Just as he went to turn on the bedroom light, he sank to his knees. There, on the bed was Nate, covered head to toe in his own blood. His throat had been cut clean by a serrated blade.

He expected it, always. There was never a time when he didn't think about Covenant coming back to ruin his life once more. It was actually visually disconcerning to see what they were capable of all over again. His father had told him what happened to his mother, but that was nothing compared to this. Perhaps he finally understands just how John felt back then.

"Like my little art project, yeah?"

There was someone behind him...and it most certainly wasn't Jensen. Most likely the one who killed Nate. Sam closed his eyes and cried; he wasn't in his right mind to do anything. The only other thing he was aware of was that the voice was still talking to him and he was Australian.

"You're not going to talk? I do so love it when they talk." The man sat on the bed in front of Sam whose eyes stayed closed. "Name's Victor Strauss, mate, and I'm here to take ya to Covenant's new HQ. Heard you blew up the last one. Bloody good, that."

Sam didn't want to hear. He just wanted to be alone. So, he pushed himself into a trance-like state of being. He was still aware of what was happening, but he was less involved. It was almost like meditation.

"You don't talk much, do ya?" Strauss said getting up. Distantly, Sam heard the buckle of a belt being unfastened. "No matter, no matter. I kind of wanna have some fun first, if you don't mind. It's been too long since I've gotten a nice piece of ass, and as my daddy used to say 'A hole's a hole!'"

Sam wasn't sure just what Strauss was doing, but he knew that it was bad. He didn't care though. If he was going to kill uim, then he should get it over with already instead of drawing it out. His body felt strange then, more specifically, his mouth. He felt the faint echo of it being pried open, lips being smeared with a slick, wet substance.

"Nice mouth on ya. Can't wait to fuck the hell out of it!"

Even in his blocked out paradise, Sam immediately caught on to what was happening. He was about to be raped. Feeling extreme hatred from nowhere, Sam opened his eyes and bit the tip of Strauss' penis. The man howled in pain as Sam stood up to his full height; he was nearly two feet taller than the other.

"SON OF A BITCH!" Strauss yelled. "That hurt you know!?"

"I know."

That was all Sam said as Strauss started to wail again. His skin started to peel and blister, it was sickening. The man eventually began to melt in front of Sam, becoming a fiery mound of flesh moments later.

The fires started to spread all around the room and soon, the entire apartment; Sam sank back down to the floor and sobbed in fetal position. He was ready to die and he was ready to see his dad again.

Suddenly, the front door was kicked open, revealing Jensen with a gun in his hand. With impressive strength, he hauled Sam from the floor and out the blazing house to the safety of his car. Due to shock or maybe exhaustion, Sam passed out in the back seat.


	5. I See Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean tells Sam the truth.

Jensen--or whatever his name is--was obviously worried about Sam. Every five seconds, he'd look back to check on him, eyes begging for forgiveness. Sam wasn't sure just how much he deserved seeing as how he's an agent of Covenant.

Nate was dead, never coming back and it's all his fault. Or maybe his parents fault? Had they not taken Grace, everything would've been normal! But had they  _not_ taken Grace, John wouldn't have had the courage to talk to Mary and vice versa. Sam needed someone to blame, and the person driving the car seemed to at least be partially at fault.

"How you doin back there?" Jensen yawned.

The sun was coming up. Had they been traveling all night? Whatever, Sam crossed his arms and stared defiantly up at the rear view mirror to Jensen. It was still very unfortunate that his powers didn't work on him.

"I know that you're angry--"

"Beyond angry, Jensen--if that's your real name!? You honestly have no idea how pissed I am!" Sam shouted. He shook his head and looked at the passing scenery. The highway ahead was empty.

The car was silent for a few beats, until the older man sighed heavily. "My name is Dean."

Sam looked back at the man and scoffed. "Just Dean? No last name or anything?"

"Just Dean." He confirmed.

"Well, 'Just Dean', where are you taking me? To Covenant Headquarters? It's kind of against policy to let your prisoners roam around without restraints of some sort." Sam huffed.

"You're not my prisoner. And no, I'm not gonna do that. I'm just like you now: a fugitive. I'm taking you to one of my safehouses."

Sam changed a look up at the rear view mirror again and locked eyes with Dean. It was too intense so he looked away.

"Is that code for 'I'm going to hand you over to Covenant anyway'?" He started to grumble.

Dean lightly scoffed, there was no malice. "I warned you about them! Hell, I even dragged your ass from a burning building and you  _still_ don't trust me?"

"I can't trust you because you lied to me! If you hadn't come along, Nate would still--!"

****

Sam cut himself off and didn't bother to finish, but Dean knew exactly what he was going to say and it wasn't good. It was true though. If Dean had only followed the orders given to him, Nate would probably still be alive and he'd be five hundred thousand dollars richer now.

But then Sam would've been subjected to strenuous amounts of mental torture. Brainwashing and reassignment were specialties to the new management.

"I'm not asking you to trust me now, just believe me when I say that I'm only looking out for you. You're not what they say you are."

"What do they say about me?" The younger man whispered.

Would it be taxing on the kid to learn every negative or inhuman word Covenant hurled at him? Dean didn't want to tell him, but he did it anyway.

"Just...stuff." He said. "Freak, monster, demon, take your pick. Also Subject 122112."

"12-21-12?" Sam gasped.

Dean furrowed his brows. "Yeah, you know it?"

****

There's an infinite number of possibilities in the universe, but it wasn't a coincidence that the serial number for Grace and his subject number were the same. Sam tried to think about it, he tried to give himself a logical explanation as to how it was possible.

The only thing he could of was that he was the perfect and unexpected product of two people who were given Grace and lived to have the desired results. In an uncomfortable way, he could be considered some kind of deity to The Covenant or worse, the antichrist.

"No," Sam didn't know exactly why he lied. "I don't think so."

Dean looked unconvinced, but if he really felt that way, he didn't voice his opinion. He just stayed silent as he drove. The man was strange. No Covenant agent that Sam's ever met would risk their life for "The Scorn of Vermont."

Just then, Sam had a psychic spike; he hadn't had one in an extremely long time. He had come to realize that, unlike his father, he didn't just see the future but also possible futures. That encouraged him to try and find a way to make the necessary changes to ensure that the negative possibility was erased.

_Bobby, laid face down on the ground, blood streaming down the gunshot wound in his forehead. Ellen crying over Jo's dead body with a revolver in hand, shooting at three advancing agents. Two shots and she's dead._

Sam held his head in his hands as the vision played around in his mind continously. That's when he felt the car shake.

****

Dean didn't know what to expect or what was even happening! Sam was in the back seat having some sort of issue with his powers while he tried to drive carefully on the open road. When the car began shaking, he knew something was wrong.

It wasn't long before the radio was switching on and off, different radio stations tuning in and out. The windshield wipers turned themselves on and it suddenly became  _really hot_. So hot in fact, sweat coated Dean's brow. The metal started to creak as well; small dents appeared on the outside. Sam was losing control fast! Dean tried his best to stop the car, almost swerving off the road.

"Hey! Sam!?" He reached back and lightly tapped his cheek. The man only whimpered screwed his eyes shut, tears dropping one at a time. "Sam, come on, man. Stay with me."

The rattling stopped and the heat died down immensely. The radio shut off for the last time with the windshield wipers ceasing right after. The whole episode startled Dean and, from what he heard/read from reports, this was only a very small fraction of the brunette's abilities.

"Bobby..." Sam grunted. "Ellen...and Jo. We have to get to Sioux Falls now!"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Not so fast there. Let me just try and get over what just happened to and in my car!" Dean groaned.

"No, we don't have time, I saw my family die! They never called, they said they'd call if they had any problems! We have to go!"

Sam persisted and it only made Dean more anxious. And family? Sam's family was dead, the only family he ever had was John and Mary and both of their parents were dead too. Then it dawned in Dean he could be talking about the Singer's. Was Sam still in contact after fifteen years?

"Calm down," Dean bracketed Sam's face. It almost seemed romantic. Almost. "Just tell me what's going, okay? Can you take your time with that?"

"We don't have time!"

"Then fuckin gimme the short, condensed version. Anything to explain what the fuck just happened!"

Sam looked exasperated, but he reluctantly complied. "I get visions. Like my dad, but not exactly. I get flash forwards of things that might happen. I have perfect control over my abilities...all except this one and what I saw was death. Those people--The Singer's--took me in knowing what I was. They saw me roast those agents on their front lawn. They're good people and...I wouldn't trade them for anything. That's why we need to leave. Now."

Dean didn't say a word, he only listened and nodded. There wasn't much else to say about the matter. He started the car up again and turned it around. He wished he could care about someone the way Sam cares about those people. Maybe he already does...

Maybe.

****

It took them nearly three hours from where they were to get to Sioux Falls. Dean took no trips or stops and Sam was grateful. The eldest man tried to keep a steady conversation going about anything or nothing. It was distracting, just what Sam needed.

Rationally, he knew that Dean meant no harm, that he was telling him the truth. Irrationally, however, he still believed that Dean was still loyal to The Covenant and it's beliefs, playing on his immunity to gain the upper hand.

Going back up the familiar dirt road did something to Sam's heart. It felt just like yesterday when he decided to make a go out into the world again to live on his own.

Getting closer to the farmhouse, Sam spotted Bobby's old beat up pick-up truck. Dean parked the car near the front door and they both exited; Bobby, Ellen and Jo filed out of the house, looks of confusion casted down at Dean.

Sam ran up the rickety porch steps to embrace the only people he ever loved besides his mom, dad and Nate. Bobby ruffled Sam's hair with fondness. Jo and Ellen only just barely reached his biceps.

"Damn, kid. You've really grown!" Bobby muttered as he patted Sam on the back.

"I really missed you, Sam." Jo smiled. She blushed and tried to correct herself. "I m--mean  _we_ missed you."

It wasn't lost on him that even though he's made his sexual orientation known to her, Jo still harbors romantic feelings towards him. He had to admit that it was just a little cute, more or less.

"It's nice that you're here and all," Ellen said with her hands on her hips. "But you mind telling us why? You didn't call at all." She glanced at Dean who looked like a deer caught in the headlights. "Care to introduce us to your friend here? Is that Nate?"

Sam swallowed a large lump in his throat. The image of Nate's dead body was still fresh in his mind. He also blushed; the fact that Ellen had confused Dean with Nate was laughable...and somewhat fitting...? The shorter man exhaled slowly and turned away from the family.

"No..." He said solemnly. "Nate's dead. Covenant got to him. This is Dean. He saved me and...he's an ex-agent of Covenant. He defected to help me escape."

"Sam!" Dean called from the lawn. "We got conpany..."

Sam rushed down the stairs to join Dean, The Singer Family right next to him. Bobby and Jo had somehow procured rifles and shotguns. Ellen had a silver revolver at her side. The same one from his vision. The five of them glared down the dirt path to see four black cars driving towards the farmhouse.


	6. Into The Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam and Dean fight against Covenant agents.

Twenty men.

Four Cars.

One mission.

No problem.

Sam grimaced upon the sight before him. These people just won't let up, will they? Why is he so important to them? If the could figure that out, maybe he could find a reason to keep Covenant off his back.

Bobby pumped the shotgun with one fierce, swift motion. "Experiencing Deja Vu yet, Sam? Cause I sure as hell am!"

He was right. It felt like this had happened before because it did. Fifteen years ago, agents came looking for him and his dad only to be killed by his pyrokinesis. That day was one of the most integral parts of his life.

Sam looked over at the first car as it stopped. A man that was a little taller than himself shuffled out of the driver's seat with a black pistol at his side, the rest of the men did the same. So much for subtly. Dean gritted his teeth and his right hand twitched; he was angry and clearly irritable.

****

Damn them! He should of known that they'd follow them; he forgot to destroy his other phone. They must've tracked their movements and figured that they'd go to the farmhouse. Or they probably knew that they were going there anyway. Whatever the truth of it, Dean was agitated as hell. 

He recognized the tall douche in the front as Dex Anderson. He was Covenant's best torturers, always getting the information that he wanted from his unwilling victims. There was no job tough enough for him. Dean tried and failed to not think about the last job he had with him. How Dex slaughtered a family and tortured the nine year old son into giving him what he needed only to kill the boy afterwards.

The rest of the agents were unknown to Dean, but they were just men doing their job. They were probably good people. They're just making horrible decisions in the name of a corrupted organization. Speaking of which, those guns. He recognized the sleek design.

"Sam," He whispered next to him. "Those aren't ordinary guns. They shoot darts that can make the target unconscious. Still, be on your guard."

_"What aren't you telling me?"_

His head was assaulted by Sam's voice, but he knew that he didn't say a thing. It was the telepathy thing he read about. It wasn't as uncomfortable as he had heard. At that same moment, he realized that Sam had broken into his mind! Have the pills stopped taking effect? Or was it something different all together?

"There's, um," He really didn't know how to react. "The guns...they also have a kill switch so...so watch out. And the big dude's name is Dex."

"Good to know." Sam said out loud. He turned his head slightly to smirk at Dean before walking forward to face the large group of men.

****

Sam would not bow. He would not break. He wouldn't dare accept The Covenant under any circumstances.

He inhaled and exhaled deeply and watched as the big guy took two steps forward. He had a buzz cut and green eyes, they weren't as beautiful as Dean's though.

"Samuel Winchester," Dex drawled. His accent was Texan. "You're taller in person."

"I used to get that a lot." Sam sneered. "I was always a little taller than the other kids. What do you want?"

"You know what we want, Sam."

"And you know that I'll refuse."

Dex chuckled darkly and it unsettled Sam. He didn't know what kind of man he was, but it wasn't the good kind, obviously.

"Of course you will." He sighed. "And you will always refuse. But you probably have some questions, right?"

Sam clenched his jaw.

"Probably about why we're doing this? About why we won't just kill you now. Just know this, Sam: If you come with us now, all of your questions will be answered  _and_ we'll leave The Singer's alone forever."

Even he had to admit that it was tempting. To finally get the answer as to why he was so valuable. But then, he thought of something. He looked over his shoulder at Dean and back at Dex.

"What about Dean? You'll leave him alone?"

At the mention of his name, the blonde walked forward to stand next to Sam. Dex smiled at Dean, but Dean only glared. They had history.

"What do you think, Sam?" Dex said as he only looked at Dean.

That was it then, wasn't it?

"There's my answer then."

It all happened so fast that he barely had time to react. It was like turning on a light in a dark room, you expected the light to shine, but you were always skeptical about what you'd find in the darkness. So, Sam was prepared when the first shot rang loud in the air.

The bullet collided with Sam's telekinetic wall he put around himself and Dean. It ricocheted and grazed an agents cheek. After that, everyone started to shoot, including Bobby, Ellen and Jo. Dean reached to the back of his jeans and grabbed two .45's shooting back at the agents, specifically Dex.

Sam stayed on the defensive for the most part, shielding The Singer's as well as Dean from bullets. It was all well until a stray bullet that Sam had missed gotten past the barrier. He heard Ellen scream and everyone stopped shooting. Sam's concentration was broken immediately. He turned around just in time to see Bobby fall on the porch, dead with a single bullet hole in between his eyes.

Everything was in slow motion to Sam. Ellen knelt down to her husband's body and dropped her revolver, Jo followed her mother shortly after her. Ellen's cradled Bobby's head and wept with her daughter. It was the opposite of his vision, but a death still happened and he was powerless to stop it...but he wasn't  _entirely_ powerless.

****

Dean could tell Sam was devastated. The wind twirled about harshly, whipping at Sam's hair in an ominous manner. Something was definitely happening. Small blades of grass as well as tiny clumps of dirt began lifting up around the area of the farmhouse. And then the air became hot again.

He ran up to Ellen and Jo to see them sobbing over Bobby's body. The ground started to quake and the glass of the windows shattered and floated around Sam.

****

A heart broken, scorched and scorned. That's how he felt. Covenant had taken everyone he held dear to him, so why should he go with them now? He had to protect those who remained. No, they had to be taken down, one agent at a time.

Sam swept his arm out, sending the shards of glass into the crowd of Covenant agents. His face was expressionless as five of the men dropped dead.

He made a mistake all those years ago at this very spot; he let some go. Not this time. Sam sent out a shockwave of heated energy at a car, watching with satisfaction as the explosion killed another five agents. The blast of the explosion reached him and the house, but the invisible barrier and everyone in it was unharmed.

The scared agents, as well as the unfazed Dex, resumed their failed attempt at shooting him down. Sam didn't know if the bullets they were choosing to use were the unconscious ones or otherwise, he didn't care. They can't hurt him even if they tried.

Sam caused three slithering lines of flame to materialize. They crawled into the gas tanks of the cars and exploded. He lifted a car up and crushed it from the inside when he saw a man trying to escape. Two men remained, including Dex, prompting Sam to temporarily cease his assault.

"Dex," Sam said with all of the venom in his being. "Kill that man."

The unknown agent pleaded for his life as Dex stalked closer. He tried to pry the gun from his hand but it was futile. Dex, without much hesitation, raised the gun and pulled the trigger.

"Now toss it on the ground and get on your knees with your hand above your head."

Dex obyed, eyes glazed over and milky white, just like how Nate's were that one night. Sam walked over to the man who only stated up. He didn't want him to have his last moments being mind controlled; he stopped the mental domination and smirked as he saw Dex's startled look.

"You think you're a hero to those people?" Dex spat. "You're not. You're just another freak. Wait till I tell the boss about this--"

"You--you thought you were walking out of here, weren't you?"

"What...? That's what you do, isn't it? Leave one alive so they can deliver a message!"

Sam couldn't help it. He laughed and it almost bordered on hysterical. He could feel Dean getting anxious about the exchange. Dex frowned.

"You are the message." Sam finally said when he called down. His facial expression was deadly serious in a flash. "Your body, as well as the other's, will show Covenant the extent of my mercy and it'll let them know just how unlucky they are to have crossed me. But you're right about one thing though: I'm  _not_ a hero."

Dex's entire body caught fire spontaneously, but not before his heart was ripped out of his chest. It exploded before it even hit the ground.

****

Dean didn't know what to say. There was just no words for what he had witnessed. He knew Sam wasn't a bad person, that was already established...but what he saw...how could anyone not have second thoughts?

He didn't even show any remorse for what had happened, to which Dean understood; Covenant took everything from him too. He wondered if he'd be able to keep it hidden now that Sam could pry into his head. Dean got back down to the lawn and put a hand on Sam's shoulder.

The young man sighed heavily and turned back around towards Dean. Sam hugged him unexpectedly; he returned it with just as much feeling. The mood was ruined when they heard a shotgun being pumped near them.

"Get the fuck of my property." Ellen said angrily at Sam and Dean.

They were both taken aback by her sudden behavior. Her hair was a little messed up and tears had fallen lazily down hee cheeks. Dean knew exactly what she was mad about then.

"Ellen?" Sam gasped. "What--?"

"If it wasn't for you, he'd still be alive!" She yelled. It made Sam recoil. "You and that daddy of yours. You two started all this nonsense all those years ago! Got us tangled up in your bullshit!"

"Momma!" Jo hollered. "Don't say that! Sam's good people!"

"Good people? Look what he's done!  _Again!_ He ain't good people, he's a demon."

Sam stood his ground and held his head high; Dean didn't know what he was going to do...until...

****

The words that Ellen said had already sunk in. That's when he decided to make their lives just a little easier. A little safer.

"Ellen and Jo," He said, voice unsure. "Drop your guns." Their eyes glazed over; it worked. "Forget everything you ever knew about me and my father...and Covenant. Go in the house, call the police and tell them you were being robbed."

They immediately obyed his words, going into the farmhouse without a second glance his way. He let loose tears that he never knew he was holding in.

He felt a familiar wetness slap against the top of his head; it was beginning to rain. Sam turned to the direction of Dean's car and telekinetically opened both front doors. He slid in and waited patiently for Dean to follow. When the man seated himself in the car, he touched Sam's knee.

"I'm sorry...I know that wasn't easy..."

Sam looked at the window, seeing the mangled bodies of Covenant agents on The Singer's property; not his, he was never part of their family. Just some kid they took in.

"Just drive." He said quietly as the rain hit the roof of the car.

Dean started the engine and backed out of the farm as sirens were heard in the distance.


	7. Fire In My Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The pair travel to the safehouse where Sam meets a friend of Dean's; Dean is definitely not amused.

Dean meant well, Sam knew that, but it was almost as if he was trying a little bit too hard. More often than not, he'd spout out some pointless trivia about AC/DC or whatever he was interested in. It really was sweet how Dean was trying his best to keep Sam occupied. The hazel eyed man wondered just what his relationship with Dean was exactly.

They obviously weren't lovers, Sam didn't even know if Dean liked him like that. They weren't even best friends! Just two guys with a mutual hatred for The Covenant. Nothing more...right? He supposed that the attraction was just a one sided thing.

"You know I met David Bowie once, right?" Dean grinned as he boasted.

"Bullshit." Sam laughed. "There's no way!"

"I swear to god, if he exists! I was in California one day, and a guy bumps into me. I'm about to go off on the guy, but he apologies and I look up...and it's David Fuckin Bowie! I start hyperventilating because one of my favorite musicians is apologizing to a commoner like me. I play it off like no big deal, so he invites me to his concert that night, VIP pass and everything. It was great. True story."

"Was this before or after you became a Covenant agent?" Sam asked.

Dean was silent for several seconds, probably trying to decide whether to lie or not. "Before." He said finally. "It was before."

"I could always read your mind to find out." The younger man laughed jokingly.

"Now that's just rude! And I know that you won't."

"But I could."

"But you won't."

"But I  _could_."

"And I'm saying that you  _won't_."

Sam rolled his eyes. "Yeah? And why exactly wouldn't I do that?"

"Because you're too nice for that." Dean put his index finger in the air. "Scratch that. You kinda murdered like twenty men back there. You won't read my mind because I'm asking you nicely...and I really think that you wouldn't like what you find. So, please, don't go digging in my mind, Sammy."

His heart strings tugged something fierce. No had ever called him that in a very long time.

"It's Sam." He whispered.

"What's that?" Dean said as he stopped at a gas station.

"You called me Sammy. My parents...they used to call me that a long time ago." Sam explained. "So, yeah...just Sam."

"Well, I like that. Just Sam and Just Dean." The shorter man got out of the car and smiled. "Fits doesn't it?"

"More than you know..." Sam said to himself.

****

The safehouse wasn't in some special state full of beaches and hot girls like Miami or California. It was actually right next door to South Dakota; Wyoming. It didn't stick out like a sore thumb, thank God for that. Dean wondered if Benny was still there taking care of it. He was proven right when he saw the man's motorcycle parked on the curb.

They pulled up to the driveway of a nice sized two story house. It was a brick one, like his old family house. Dean had bought it with cash and had signed the papers under one of his false identities; no ties to Covenant.

Sam got out first and his eyes widened. "This is  _yours_?" He gasped. "It's so--"

"Nice?" Dean smirked.

"Quaint." Sam finished. He couldn't help but to laugh as Dean's face fell. "It was a joke. I like it. Just by looking at it I can already tell the living room is bigger than my apartment all together."

"Only one way to find out, isn't there?"

Dean led Sam up the few stairs leading to the front door. He took off his right boot and felt around until he pulled out a silver key. Sam raised an eyebrow at the shorter man.

"What?" Dean frowned. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Really? You seriously don't know?" Sam sighed as Dean shook his head in confusion. "You have a  _key_ in your  _shoe_! You don't think that it's just a little odd?"

Dean scoffed as he turned the key and opened the door a bit. "Nope. Been doin it since I can remember. Even taught my..."

He drifted off and paused at the door, in thought. He didn't want to think about that, not here. It would only break him down more than he did before.

"Taught your what?" Sam said. He could feel the sadness radiating from Dean. It was faint, but it was there.

"Nothing." Dean grunted. "Forget it." He pushed the door all the way open and both men heard sounds coming from the other room, a TV. "That'd be Benny."

"Who's that? A friend of yours?" Sam at him smirked then. "A boyfriend maybe?"

Dean's cheeks heated up and became increasingly more pink. "HE ISN'T MY BOYFRIEND!" He basically squealed.

"Dean?" A voice came from the living room area. "That you?"

****

It wasn't long before a bearded man with short dark hair graced Sam and Dean with his presence. He could only assume that it waa Benny. Sam was captivated by his ruggedly handsome looks. He looked like a lumberjack mixed with a super hot construction worker and it couldn't have been more attractive.

He's a little shorter than Dean, but nearly just as hot. Totally rivaling Dean's looks, no doubt or questions about it! It wasn't until his name was called for the third time when he realized he was caught staring. Well...that should have been embarrassing, but Benny had an echo of a smile on his lips.

"Huh?" He said stupidly. "What'd I miss?"

Dean shook his head slowly and clapped Sam on his shoulder, an action that's starting to become familiar to him. "Sam, I was introducing you to one of my best friends--"

" _Only_ friend actually." Benny said laughing as he grabbed Sam's hand. "That seems like that's not the case anymore. Benny Lafitte at your service."

"Sam Winches--"

"Oh I know all about you." Benny interrupted. "I used to be in Covenant." He rushed to finish as he noticed Sam's skepticism. "Not anymore though! Dean helped me out of it."

Sam looked at Dean who only grinned. "He wanted out, so I took him out. I helped fake his death. He's a pain in the ass who doesn't have a job, but hey, he's useful."

"You're an ass, Dean." The hot guy said.

"And yet you remain. I'm surprised that you're surprised that I'm standing here. I would've thought that you saw us coming."

Sam frowned. "I'm...confused. See us? There are cameras outside the house?"

"Yes..." Dean answered. He scratched at his scalp. "And no. There's cameras monitoring the parameter, but what I'm referring to is something else. It's best if Benny took over."

They all walked into the den; Sam chose to sit next to Benny because WHY NOT!? Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Dean gripping the arms of the chair he was sitting in a little too tight. Maybe it was nothing.

"So..." Benny cleared his throat. "Before I start, let me explain something. After everything that happened between you and The Covenant, they rebuilt. They started taking their human experimentation to the next level with a new drug, ANGL-666, Angel as the staff had called it. It's more dangerous than Grace could ever be."

"What do you mean?" Sam asked. He unconsciously grasped Benny's hand; it was so warm. "Tell me, please."

"It causes some to go insane, while others...they die right away. Six years ago, they set up another program to test it out on subjects. I was one of them. They tricked us, told us it was some sort of--"

"Awareness drug..." Sam finished.

Benny nodded. "Yes. Exactly. I took it, but I didn't go crazy or anything. My friend, Cole, he did. I wake up in this strange facility and I automatically know that I'm I'm trouble. Turns out, I'm 'Subject Omega'. I discovered that I could see the future of thing--anything--by touching it. The future is always the same, no matter how hard I try. I also have this ability to 'see' anyone or anything I come in contact with over a distance."

"He was useful to Covenant." Dean finally said. "They used him, trained him to fight and sent him off to do missions. One day, he never came back and that's where I came in. They sent me to track him down. When I found him, he waa cool, didn't fight back or anything. He just told me that he didn't want to do it anymore. I took pity on him and faked his death. Now we're here."

"I still don't get it..." Sam almost whispered. "If you're Subject Omega, who's Subject Alpha?"

Benny looked to Dean who looked nervously back at Benny. Benny finally faced Sam again, eyes full of remorse and sadness.

"It's you, Sam...You're Subject Alpha."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case you wanted to know, Dean's 35 and Benny's 33.


	8. Light My Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sam tries to figure out what to do with the new information he's been given; Benny comes to his rescue.
> 
> A rift forms in Dean's friendship with Benny as they both ensnare Sam in their own webs of lust.
> 
> Sam hates himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Arrrr! There be smut ahead, matey! (I apologize for that. I was watching Pirates of The Caribbean...)

"What does that even mean?" Sam asked--he actually, more or less, demanded to know.

"It means," Benny sighed. He intertwined their fingers together. They fit perfectly. "That we're the perfect beings. Covenant calls us ESPers. You're the only living person to have Grace in their system, and I'm the only living person with Angel in mine. Alpha and Omega. Beginning and End. Night and D--"

"We get it." Dean growled from where he sat. He stood up and shuffled out of the room, grumbling something incoherent under his breath.

Sam frowned. What was his deal? Why the sudden hostility? If anything, he should at least try to help him understand the new Covenant's workings! Now wasn't the time to throw hissy fits. He then started thinking about just how many people had survived Grace when the experiment began.

He only ever knew of his parents, but they're both dead. John had told him that there were ten of them. Out of the one's that died, who else survived and what happened to them? Benny had said that he was the only surviving person to have Grace in his system. Did Covenant try to control them too? Did the ones unaffected by the drug fight back against them?

"I have no idea, but I bet it's got something to do with Covenant." Benny said. "Sorry to bring all this stuff down on you. Must be hard to take in."

"It really is..." Sam spoke in a saddening tone. "I always wondered what it was that me so valuable to them. Now I know...and I'm not letting them do this to anyone else ever again."

"What are you gonna do?"

"I don't know yet." Sam sighed as he unconsciously laid his head on Benny's shoulder. The older gentleman allowed it. "This is so strange..."

Benny tangled his fingers in Sam's hair. "I think I know what you mean. This--"

"Feeling." Sam finished. "It's like...our energies are pulling together or something. I feel like I've been here with you for more than an hour."

Sam felt his eyes drooping; he was tired and he hadn't really slept since the night Dean dragged him out of the burning building. Laying right there, on Benny's shoulder, next to his immense warmth, felt right...but at the same time, it didn't. Something was missing.

Something with freckles...and green eyes. Within a couple of quick moments, Sam was fast asleep.

****

Dean walked back in the room, nerves becoming increasingly calmer. He had to leave earlier because of Sam and Benny. They were practically mooning all over each other in broad daylight! Sam wasn't supposed to look at Benny that way, dammit! 

So, when he spotted Sam sleeping on Benny's shoulder, he almost killed the scruffy bastard. He cleared his throat to get the man's attention; Benny jumped a little, trying not to wake the man next to him.

"Hey. What's up? Feeling okay?"

"I need to talk to you. In private. Now." Dean commanded.

He walked into the kitchen and watched as Benny gently removed Sam's head from his shoulder. He laid the kid down on the couch and covered him with a blanket two times smaller than him. It fuckin pissed Dean off so hard.

"Um," Benny scrunched his eyebrows together. "What is it you need to talk to me about? I'd rather much like to see if Sam's okay."

(Seriously!? You just left him on the couch, you fucking putz!)

"Yeah, that's...what I wanna talk about. Sam. I think he's a little...I think he needs to get used to this place--"

"Just what I was thinking!" Benny piped up.

"Really?"

"Yeah, man. When he gets up, I'll show him around the house, maybe have him share a room with me if he wants. Or, he could have it. I always liked the couch better actually."

"No, Benny," Dean huffed. He was getting annoyed. "Just...just back off Sam, okay?"

His words sunk in apparently if Benny's look of confusion was any indication. Good. He needed to know exactly what was happening with him and Sam...whatever it is.

"Why would I do that?" Benny asked with an edge of attitude.

Dean had to tread carefully with Benny. The man was trained to  _kill_ and only that. Never to injure. He was formidable with his own techniques, but he seriously doubted he could actually go toe to toe with the psychic.

"Because...he's--you're probably weirding him out, man." Dean decided to play a little dirty then. "He just lost his boyfriend. Covenant killed him. Just give him some space."

"Dean..." Benny chuckled sadly. "I already know. I don't just see future events you know. I saw everything,  _felt_ everything. For his dad, his mom, Nate...even us."

Dean was shocked. He wondered just what type of feelings Sam had towards him, but more importantly, WHAT TYPE OF FEELINGS DID HE HAVE FOR BENNY!? He saw them together in the living room all snuggled up together. It was revolting...but it was familiar. Too familiar; painfully familiar.

"I'd say that Sam's not the least bit weirded out by me, Dean. In fact, he likes me...and I think I like him back."

"Fuck that." Dean spat out. "Just leave him alone--"

"Why, Dean?" Benny hissed. He stood chest to chest to him. "Why should I leave him alone? You're not even into guys like that, so really, tell me why! What is it that you feel for him?"

Dean was furious. His nostrils were flaring and, if possible, there'd be steam streaming from his ears. This is outrageous! Sure, even he hadn't made his true feelings known to Sam, but he'd be damned if someone took away the opportunity! But in the end, he was weak. Dean turned on his heel, exiting the house through the back door.

****

**A Week Later...**

Dean had watched begrudgingly from the sidelines as Benny and Sam grew closer. It stared out simple enough, slight touches and smiling glances. By the third day, it advanced to embraces and longer-than-usual hugs. As Benny has wanted, they also began sharing a room. Dean knew they weren't having sex; he planted a camera in the room.

It was childish, but he didn't care. Sam shouldn't have to be with Benny! It should be him and only him, but why? Why is he so fixated on Sam?

****

Sam really wanted to know what Dean's issue was. For the past couple of days, it seemed like he was avoiding him and he didn't know why. Maybe because he's so stressed out about Covenant. They're in the same boat for crying out loud!

Being the granddaddy of the ESPers was stressful enough, let alone being compared to a god. But nevertheless, Sam let Dean have his space and spent more time with Benny.

The man is a technology wizard! He confessed to Sam that he had another ability: Technopathy. He could read anything technological or electricity bases as well as control them. He gained instant knowledge on them too. It only made Sam admire him more. It all came rushing out one night.

Sam was just finishing up on his shower. It felt good to stand under a stream of hot water. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist; his hair was soaked, water dripping to the floor. The bathroom was in the bedroom he shared with Benny, so he didn't know why he was surprised to find the man laying in the bed half naked.

"Oh!" Sam said, startled. "I didn't know--!"

"I'm the one who should be apologizing." Benny smirked. His eyes raked over Sam's well toned body. Sam was so eager to read the man's mind, but he probably already knew what he was thinking. "I could go if you want me to..."

It was irritating! His heart was screaming fuck no! Don't do it! But his head, on one hand, was shouting an entirely different story. It told him to go for it. It's been too long! In the end, he chose to follow his head and the  _head_ down below.

Blushing slightly, Sam removed the towel around his waist and stood stark naked in front of Benny, the towel pooled around Sam's feet. The other man's eyes widened to a humorous size. He shook his head and tried to play it cool.

"Would you stay...?"

"I don't think you know what you're asking, Sam." Benny said, voice deep and husky. "You should be careful."

"I think I do."

Just then, Sam was overcome with a strange feeling. He felt so goddamnmotherfucking good and his legs almost turned to jelly. His breathing was labored and his cock began twitching until he was fully erect.

Before he knew it, he was lain on his back on the bed with his knees parted and Benny rubbing his face on his member. What the hell just happened!?

Benny chuckled; Sam must've said it telepathically. "I do have one other ability. It's what made me extremely important. I can control people's feelings and emotions." He flicked his tongue and teases the head of Sam's cock. "But I can't create emotions from thin air. I only multiply their true feelings."

"Oh fuck...mmm!" Sam moaned. He gripped the sheets tight.

He couldn't believe it! This pleasure...it was unreal! It felt like his body was on fire, but in a good way. His cheeks were flushed red from the intense excitement. Benny continued to tease Sam by slowly stroking him while tonguing lazily at his balls.

"Speak to me, Sam. Tell me what you want." Benny gathered a bit of precum on his tongue. "Use your words...or your thoughts."

He slithered up Sam's body to press his lips against the brunette's. Benny didn't hold back with the kiss either; it wasn't forceful, but it certainly wasn't chaste either. It was delivered with such urgency that it nearly overwhelmed Sam. His beard was a little scratchy though.

Sam reluctantly broke away from the kiss for air. He panted/moaned as he felt Benny firmly grip the base of his cock. The older man then proceeded to quickly grab a bottle of lube from the nightstand. Sam rolled his eyes; it felt like he was in a cheesy porno and he was the star. It was suddenly forgotten when Benny inserted two lubed slicked fingers inside his rim.

"Ooooh shit! Benny...!"

"That's right. Say it again."

"Benny..."

"Mmm...again."

"Benny..."

Benny craned his neck and pressed his forehead to Sam's as he took out his cock. He kicked off his boxers and applied the lubricant to it and lined it up perfectly with the taller man's entrance. It felt great...but it also felt wrong. It felt like he wasn't supposed to do this, but it didn't really matter anymore.

He gasped as Benny sheathed himself inside with one quick thrust. Sam's normal senses were drowned out in favor of Benny's control over his current emotion: lust.

****

Dean furiously broke the computer monitor; he was watching his best friend--ex best friend--have sex with his...whatever Sam was to him.

He didn't know why he felt betrayed, not by Benny but by Sam. It was true that they hadn't even given a name to what their relationship was, but that didn't mean he could go off and fuck other guys! Had he no shame? If anyone, it should've been with him; he'd show Sam feel and see things that would blow him away.

So, Dean made up his mind about the matter. If Benny could play dirty, so could he

****

**The Next Day...**

Sam hadn't heard from Benny or Dean at all that day. Actually, that wasn't true. Benny did wake him up to tell him that he had business to take care of. It was sweet, truly.

As he washed the dishes he made when he fixed himself breakfast, Sam felt a strong arms hug his middle. He blushed when the guy rested his head on his shoulder.

"Hi..." Sam whispered. The person kissed his neck gently as he responded.

"Hey, Sammy."

It was then that he knew that it was in fact...Dean and not Benny.


	9. In Your Heart Shall Fire Burn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean corners Sam in the kitchen and finally tells him how he feels while Sam gets caught up in an epic love triangle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's more smut in this chapter! (At first it starts out as Non-Con, but it works out in the end! Enjoy!)

This wasn't how he pictured his day going.

Not all all.

Nope.

Sam quickly turned around, but was still basically pinned to the sink. Dean had bracketed his form with his arms on the counter. It was bad enough that he was only in a t-shirt and boxer briefs, feeling vulnerable as ever. His eyes were...strange. They had an edge to them, but small softness in there. Almost begging, pleading for something.

This was insane. Questions began running wild in his mind. Why was Dean here? Why did he kiss his neck? Is he sleepwalking? But what better way than to ask, right?

"Dean, are you..." Sam's words faded out as the man in front of him slowly leaned in for a kiss.

Dean succeeded, although it was bittersweet. Sam wasn't exactly in his right mind to object. When he did snap out of it, he placed a hand on Dean's chest and gently pushed.

"What are you doing?" Sam mumbled. He couldn't really do much else. Kissing Dean must've left him drunk, as crazy as it sounds. "You're not...thinking straight..."

The shorter man was abnormally silent. That in itself was abnormal. Dean didn't say anything as he slotted himself in between Sam's legs and started kissing on his neck again. Sam tried to resist, but Dean wouldn't have any of it.

"Ah...Dean, stop it!" Sam yelled/moaned. It felt so good, but this wasn't right! "You're not th--"

"Thinking straight?" Dean finally said. He pulled back and looked into Sam's eyes as his hand began playing with the man's erection. "If that's the case, it seems like we're in the same boat."

Sam couldn't do anything but moan and groan as Dean pulled out his dick. He got down on his knees and stared at it. Sam could only grab behind him at the sink to keep his sanity.

"I've never done this to another guy before." Dean admitted when he stroked the cock before him. "But I think I know how you like it."

"Dean, don't--OOOOOH FUUUUCK!"

(GoddamnShitMotherfuckeringDon'tStopKeepGoingOrI'llTakeOverYourMindAndMakeYou!)

For an inexperienced cocksucker, Dean really did know how to make Sam like it--scratch that--love it! Damn, Dean and Benny both were great at blowjobs, but who was the best? Sam had to say Dean, hands down. Only because Benny heightened the feeling of lust to make it extremely pleasurable, while Dean's just a regular person with no powers.

Sam might have to rethink that after this though. The way he twirled his tongue about and the way he jerked Sam while sucking wasn't normal at all. He even held onto the man's head as he bobbed up and down. Dean abruptly yanked the underwear all the way down to which Sam stepped out of them. He stood up and they were face to face.

"Dean," Sam panted. "Why...?"

"Because I...I really like you." Dean blushed and it made Sam grab his face and kiss him deeply.

Their tongues battled for control, licking and sliding in each other's mouths. It was messy, but Sam finally felt right. He finally felt like he was doing something right for a change since he had gotten to the safehouse. Dean ceased the make out session and bent Sam over the kitchen table, but not before pushing everything off of it first.

Dean wasted no time. He spread apart Sam's asscheeks and dove in tongue first. Sam was just thankful he showered after Benny had taken him. But it wasn't about Benny right now, Dean's the star and it felt so fuckin good! He's just good at anything, isn't he? He slapped Sam's right cheek as he hungrily licked in his hole.

"Do you like that?" Dean growled as he gripped Sam's ass.

"Fuck yes!" Sam shouted.

What reason did he have to lie? His cock leaking wasn't enough proof? Or his hole twitching every time Dean teased it? Of course he liked it. And to prove it, he turned around and sank to his knees, mentally unbuttoning Dean's jeans. He took out the man's dick and devoured it, smiling internally at the strangled moan Dean produced from his throat. Sam kept busy fingering himself as he blew him, keeping his hole wet and loose.

For some reason, Sam had to do this. He had to please Dean just because he had to. There wasn't any other explanation about it. Using years of past experience, Sam took it all in his mouth, deep throating the fuck out of him. Dean encouraged his movements by carding his fingers in his hair.

"Goddammit, Sammy. Mmm--ooh slow it down. I don't wanna cum just yet." Dean groaned.

With inhuman strength, Dean hauled Sam up from the floor and ungracefully laid him across the table. Dean grabbed his long legs and put them over his shoulders, shoving his dick in right after. Well he surely wastes no time, does he?

There was a sweet burn echoing in Sam's rectum as Dean pumped in and out. Although the initial breach was uncomfortable, Dean made precise stabs towards his prostate.  It was incredible. Sam felt like he was on cloud nine as Dean bent down to kiss him once again.

This was it, wasn't it? Another life defining moment in the life of Sam Winchester. For all of his stupid powers, how could he not forsee getting seduced by two ex-agents of Covenant  _and_ having sex with the both of them!? It could only happen to him, obviously. So, instead of thinking of the negative, Sam focused on the immense pleasure that Dean was delivering to him.

"Right there, Dean." Sam said as he felt up Dean's chiseled torso. "Right there!"

"Shit, Sammy! I'm gonna cum! I'm gonna--!"

(Oh. That just won't do, will it? I'm not done yet.)

Sam called upon his telekinesis to cause Dean to fall back into a dinning chair. The man was startled and Sam believed he had every right to be. He quickly hopped off the table and straddled Dean.

"You didn't think it was over, did you?" Sam smirked.

Dean grinned and attacked the younger man's lips again. "Baby, I was just getting started."


	10. Man On Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benny talks with Dean then Sam.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a short chapter to keep you guys in. Enjoy!

After his escapade with Dean in the kitchen, Sam decided to move into the guest room; he gave the taller man some old clothes that he didn't wear anymore. Sam didn't want any more animosity between Benny and Dean because of him. When Benny came back that day, he had questioned the state of the kitchen as well as Sam's decision.

There wasn't any point in lying to the man at all. Sam told Benny of the encounter and that was that. He kicked Benny out of the room; the man went straight for Dean's right after.

****

There was a knock on the door. Dean chuckled and fixed his hair. It's probably Sam coming to finally share the room. The grin on his face withered away as he stared at Benny's unamused expression.

"What do you want?" Dean hissed. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Benny, without a word, pushed past Dean and into the room, shutting the door afterwards. He stood silently for a few seconds until he sighed.

"Why'd you do it, Dean? You know I like him, but you don't seem to care, do you?"

Dean had to laugh at that. "I've known him longer than you and I've liked him longer than you. It's true that I didn't act on it  _then_ but I finally got the chance to do it and we loved it."

"God, you're an asshole!" Benny yelled. "What I feel for Sam is genuine--!"

"Same here, buddy. But is what he felt for you genuine or intensified?"

"What...what are you taking about? Stop talking nonsense..."

"I know, Benny." Dean said. "I know about what you did to Sam. The way he fell for you...it was too quick and unnatural. Using your powers to make him like you more, that's a low blow."

"He  _loves me_!"

"You're delusional. Now, get the fuck outta my room."

****

Sam heard everything. He was thankful that a byproduct of his telepathy was Astral Projection. His powers certainly are growing at an alarming rate. What could he accomplish tomorrow? Next week? A year? He'd rather not think about it.

He'd rather much like to think about Benny and his ability to control feelings. Sam knew something was up. There was no way he'd fall into someone's lap just like that. It was embarrassing to even let his mind be so vulnerable.

As a precaution, Sam put a psychic block on his mind to shield himself from Benny's powers. He should have done it before, but he didn't think. For now, he'd stay on his guard about him.

_Knock Knock_

Speak of the devil.

"Come in!" Sam raised his voice a little.

The door opened and in stepped Benny, head down and hand scratching at the back of his neck. It was adorable, but that's it. Nothing else. The man shut the door and sat next to Sam on the bed.

"I'm assuming you heard that, right?" Benny mumbled.

Sam nodded. He wouldn't show any signs of emotion. "You assume correctly. I can't even...I know all of it was real for you, but I can't help but to feel used."

"I'm so sorry, Sammy. I never--"

"Sam." The brunette chided. "It's just Sam to you. Only Dean can call me  _that_."

Benny didn't falter. He reached out to touch Sam's cheek. He smiled at him and Sam did the same, knowing what Benny was trying to do. Did he really think it'd work!? As he thought that, Benny frowned.

"You're doing it again, aren't you?" Sam asked incredulously. "You son of a bitch. You played me!"

Benny hung his head in shame. There wasn't any else to really say, in Sam's opinion. He wasn't the kind of person to harbor hate or terrible feelings towards someone else, but that didn't mean he couldn't make his point known. Sam calmed himself down.

"I'm sorry, Benny. And I know that you're really sorry too. I don't hate you, you know. I'm a little mad though and I still don't get exactly why you did it, but I don't hate you..."

"Does that mean that...?" Benny asked hopeful.

Sam shook his head in the negative. "You still took advantage of me, my emotions, whether you want to admit that or not. What happened between us isn't going to happen again. I'd love to still be your friend."

The scruffy man nodded and smiled slightly, standing up to head towards the door. Before he could open it, Benny looked back at Sam, eyebrows furrowed. He obviously had a question.

"Is it going to happen with you and Dean again?"

"Um...excuse me...?" Sam knew what Benny was referring to. It didn't take a telepath to know that.

"You're too smart to play naive, Sam." Benny chuckled.

He's right. Absolutely right. There was no psychic influence when Sam was with Dean and just knowing that made it so much clearer to him. He didn't want to admit it 

He didn't know if it was right or wrong.

He didn't want to be wrong.

"I don't know." Sam said truthfully. "I really don't know."

Benny nodded once more before taking his leave. Sam let out a long sigh as he collapsed onto the soft pillows of the bed. In more ways than one, he supposed, it was inevitable. There was no denying it. No matter what the hell happens, there is no going back. Not after what happened in the kitchen.

Sam was falling in love with Dean.


	11. Fire Burning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dean reveals a major secret to Sam.

Dean bit his lip. He was getting hard just thinking about what happened earlier. The way Sam wrapped his thighs around Dean's waist just right when he came for the third time. The way he tried muffle the moans by covering his mouth.

He grinned. It was an amazing experience that shouldn't have ended. He saw a side of Sam that was more raw, more powerful than any other force in this world. Sam showed Dean exactly who he was, in a more primal sense. You can't lie when you're doing something so intimate, so carnal. That's what he's come to realize.

Dean had also come to realize that, in such a short time, he's beginning to fall for the man.

Maybe.

Perhaps.

Most definitely.

It sucks. It really does because it shouldn't have to happen! But, at the same time, it does! It feels so right to be associated with Sam, not just on a friendship level, but on an actual relationship level as well. No one else compared to him and no one else mattered.

He sighed as he looked out the window. Sam was on the front porch looking at the passing cars. If they were going to be more than what they were, Dean would have to explain a few things...and reveal something that's haunted his very dreams for so long...

****

It had felt like forever since Sam had gotten to actually step foot outside. Ever since he and Dean made it too the safehouse, he's been stuck inside. Sam didn't complain; he had his hands full...among other things...

The thought made him blush. It was embarrassing to be so sexual in front of Dean. He didn't know why, but it was. But even when he introduced himself as Jensen, Sam still tried to hold back the urge to jump his bones. Perhaps that's how his father felt for his mother.

John had told him the story of how he fell in love with Mary at first sight years ago. Sam couldn't understand it then how someone could so easily fall in love with another without knowing anything about them. It changed when he met Dean, of course. It hadn't felt that way with Nate.

There was excitement, but not on this scale. But then again, he never had to entangle him in a government conspiracy and he never had to find out that his boyfriend was a secret agent of Covenant.

Having lost himself amongst his thoughts, Sam hardly noticed Dean sit next to him on the concrete stairs. The sun was setting and it caused the sky to take on a pinkish-orange hue. It was beautiful.

"Aren't you worried about being out here?" Dean cleared his throat, clarifying shortly after. "With Covenant on high alert and stuff?"

"How would you know if they were?" Sam looked over at him and smiled, all dimples. "Wait, nevermind. Ex-agent."

"Damn skippy. Still have the ID pass and everything. I wonder if they scratched my name from the ranks yet. My handler was very...forthright about my termination."

"You know..." Sam said in a hushed tone. "I barely know anything about you. I'm sure that you know everything about me, but you...there's something wrong. The first day I met you, I sensed sadness, grief."

Dean's jaw twitched and clenched. He stared straight up at the sky in thought. He wasn't thinking of something pleasant, whatever it was. Sam wasn't going to read his thoughts; if Dean wanted to tell him about it, he would. In fact, he vowed to himself just then that he'd never peak into the man's mind without his consent.

"There is something," Dean started, still looking at the sunset. "That you don't know of me. Not even Benny."

Sam sucked in his bottom lip. "You don't have to--"

"But I do." Dean interjected. "I...do. I gotta do this." He chuckled weakly and it made Sam sad. "Otherwise, I know I'll never get the courage to talk about it again."

 _"Take your time."_ Sam said telepathically.  _"I'm listening. I'll never invade your thoughts. I promise. Tell me on your own time."_

For a split second--and only that--Sam was rewarded with a soft, lopsided smirk from Dean before he switched back to the brooding and solemn look. Sam was like a watchful hawk with the older one's movements, which is why he was a little surprised when Dean began turning a silver ring...on his left ring finger. Come to think of it, Sam hadn't even noticed that before.

"Covenant took people important to me too, Sam." Dean spoke evenly with his head down. "I was...married...to a woman named Lisa and we had a son, Ben."

Sam's throat went dry immediately. The signs were right in front of him, but he couldn't piece them together. His heart broke a little for Dean as he saw his eyes watering slightly.

"We, uh...we had met when we were teenagers. She always used to tease me about being a jock. She was my high school sweetheart. Some years later, I find out she's pregnant. We get married soon after and...Ben popped out. He was so...he was so..."

Dean's voice began to crack as he went on with his story. Sam squeezed his hand reassuringly. He knew it was tough on him. He understood his pain, better than anyone.

"I end up going into the military to help provide for my family. After my first tour over seas, a man in a black suit comes up to me and offers me a job for Covenant. Said that my skills were valuable. I hadn't heard anything about them before so I decline...biggest mistake. Two days later, I come home from the market and...and, um, Lisa...I find Lisa...on the couch, blood everywhere. Ben was...he was in his bed, shot in the head. I know that he didn't feel a thing..."

By then, tears fell from Dean's glassy eyes in small droplets.

"And then, I'm hit over the head; I black out. When I come to, I find myself strapped to a chair. My handler, Michael as I now know him, subjected me to all types of psychological torture and brainwashing to ensure that I never betray them. You see how well that turned out. I don't know how I did it, Sammy. I don't know how I managed to break free. The others didn't--couldn't."

Feeling nothing but sadness and heartache, Sam stretched his arms out to hug the sobbing blonde in his grasp. Dean heaved heavily, trying and failing to get a grip. Sam attempted to soothe him by rubbing small circles in his back, whispering sweet words as well.

"I'm so sorry." Sam whispered. "We'll avenge them. I promise. Covenant will pay. Don't worry. I'm here. I'm right here. I'm not going anywhere. I'll be here with you...always."

Sam wasn't prepared at all when he heard the barely audible "I love you, Sammy" coming from Dean's mouth. Even stranger still, he hadn't expected his own response to come so quickly.

"I love you too."

And he meant that with every fiber in his being.

****

Unbeknownst to the pair embracing on the porch, Benny watches silently from his bedroom window. He picked up his cell phone and called an unknown number.

"I have information on Samuel Winchester."


	12. Firestarter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets are revealed, sides are taken, and people die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole chapter was a tough one to crack! (Lol!) Please disregard any grammatical or spelling errors. I literally spent two nights writing, un-writing, and re-writing this whole thing. Enjoy!

Sam could tell that Dean felt so much lighter with that horrible weight off of his shoulders. No one should have to carry that with them all their lives. After their moment on the porch, they went back into the house; Sam was fuming.

If he wasn't obsessed with Covenant dying by his hand an hour ago, he was now. Sam's heart tore with each word from Dean's story. It almost completely mirrored his own experience with Covenant.

Strangely enough, it also made him think about a doctor when he was younger and he and his father were locked up in Vermont. His name was Castiel Novak. He was the only one that Sam had ever considered "good". The man had insisted that he should call him Cas and Sam did. Cas was a gentle soul, never yelling or brutal like the other doctors.

Sam thought back. Cas had been transferred to another facility two days before he burned the place down to the ground. He was thankful that he managed to escape. The man only wondered if he was still alive and thinking about him.

****

Sighing, Dean drinks up his third shot of whiskey. This whole "meeting" with Benny was grating his nerves and he didn't know why. Perhaps it had something to do with the dirty sex scene he witnessed on camera. Perhaps it could've been the way he influenced Sam's emotions. Or maybe it's just that he doesn't trust him anymore? Whatever the reason, Dean kept drinking.

"So..." Sam said. He was obviously trying to break the silence. "I've decided to call this little meeting because I'm tired of waiting around for Covenant to find me. I wanna take the fight to them."

Dean almost choked on his drink. "W--What!? What're you crazy!? There's no way..."

"He's the elder of the ESPers." Benny chimed in. "Need I remind you that he blew up the entire Covenant Headquarters, that was disguised as a suburb, at the age of seven?"

Dean dismissively grunted low in his throat. He didn't need reminding. Benny was just trying to be a smartass. It wasn't working.

"I was thinking about something, Benny. You and Dean were both taken to the new HQ. You both know where it is. If you could get me in there, I could tear it apart from the inside. But first, I need to find out if they have anything else that could be of value to me."

Benny casted a hard look at Dean. He knew why he did it. Sam caught on to it, looking between the two men with a curious gaze.

"What?" Sam queried. "What aren't you telling me?"

"It's complicated." Dean exhaled.

Benyy stood up. "How complicated can it be, Dean!? Just tell him!"

"It's not that simple!"

"Will someone please tell me what's going on!?" Sam shouted.

The room got quiet for several seconds. Dean sighed and walked up to Sam, hands on his waist. Sam looked so lost, desperate for answers.

"Do you trust me?" Dean whispered.

Without any type of hesitation, Sam nodded. "Yes. I do trust you."

"Then just hold tight, okay? I'm not gonna tell you what I know. I'd rather you see it for yourself. Seeing is believing, right?" Dean quietly laughed at the last part.

Sam chuckled too. "Okay...okay, I'll take your word for it."

"Covenant hasn't stopped it's experimenting." Benny said unexpectedly. "You'll find that the new management has taken it to the next level. Remember Angel? That's just the tip of the iceberg. They specialize in...other activities. But, like Dean said, I'll let you see for yourself."

Sam looked to Benny and smiled, nodding after. Dean couldn't help but to feel jealous about how Sam still considers Benny a friend even after the naughty acts he did to him. Goddammit.

****

"I wanted to apologize for how I acted."

Benny had visited Sam's room again after hours to talk. He insisted that it was just that and nothing else.

"Benny, it's okay. I forgive you. Don't sweat it."

"You know...if you want to run...and forget about this whole attack on HQ for a while, I won't think any less of you." Benny mumbled. He wouldn't look Sam in the eye at all.

Strange.

The brunette sighed. "You know what they do and what they're probably doing now. I have to do this. I can't let anyone else become a victim of Covenant, I can't let that hang over my head."

"I'm just saying that things might get...hectic. And I don't want you to get hurt. I love you, Sam."

"I love you too, but only as a friend. I hope that you'll underst--mmph! Benny!"

The older man had connected his lips with Sam's. The kiss was unexpected and Sam had almost found himself kissing back, but the thought of Dean shook him out of it.

"You kissed me.." He said quietly. "Why...?"

"Isn't it obvious? I just said why. It might be the last time I do something like this."

"What do you mean?"

Just then, they heard the front door being kicked in, the sound of footsteps resonated throughout the house.

 "Benny, what did you do!?" Sam yelled. He tried to open the door, but Benny stopped him.

"I'm so sorry. I can't explain right now." He rushed out to say. "I did this out of spite, but it can be used to our advantage. Trust me. You can do this. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do."

With one swift punch, Benny knocked Sam unto unconsciousness.

****

The first thing Dean noticed when he came to, was the taste of blood in his mouth. The coppery taste was familiar with him. The second thing he noticed, was that he was strapped to some mechanical chair with someone else next to him in a similar contraption, unconscious. It was Benny, bruises on his face and bottom lip split.

"Fuck..." Dean grunted. His head was hurting; like a headache, but ten times worse. A migraine.

He looked around the small room to find that the light surrounding it was dimmed, but knew that no one was there with them. He tried to replay the events leading up to this. Dean remembers loud noises...footsteps coming up the stairs and Sam's body being carted downstairs by men in black suits. Covenant! Shit! He's back at Covenant and Sam must be there as well.

Dean struggled with his bonds. There was no way he'd be able to get out of them. They were remote controlled. He was very familiar with these types of chairs. He was sure that Benny was too. The door on the farthest side of the room open as Benny started to stir.

"Good Evening, Gentlemen." Dean heard a voice say. He recognized it immediately.

He looked up to see two armed agents and a third man in a lab coat and protective gloves. The man's grin was devious, almost like he was planning something big. Something frightening.

"Gordon." He spat out the blood in his mouth onto the cool, metallic floor.

Gordon Walker was in charge of his reassignment program years prior. He was cold and calculating, tending not to hide his sadistic natural well. He loved to mutilate, to control every aspect of a human being as the light left their eyes. Dean silently prayed that Gordon and Sam hadn't met yet.

"It's been a while, Dean." Gordon hummed. He carried a tray of tools that he was unfamiliar with, but he knew their purpose: Torture. "Same to you, Benjamin. I'm glad to see you both."

"The feeling's not mutual there, brother." Benny huffed.

"You must've missed us though." Gordon smiled. It was revolting. "Why else would you tell us where Sam was?"

That caught Dean's attention right away. He didn't hear that right, did he?

"What?" Dean growled. "Please tell me he's lying, Benny..."

Benny stayed silent causing Gordon to chuckle and Dean to scowl at the both of them. Oh, things couldn't possibly get any worse, could they? Yes, yes they can, evidently. Gordon knelt down in front of Dean and grabbed a tool that sort of looked like a scalpel with a hook on both ends. Gordon lowered the tool to the webbing of Dean's left hand and swiped. The pain was instantaneous.

"FUCK! Son of a fucking bitch!"

"Oh, this is only the beginning, Dean." The scientist laughed maniacally. "Once I've broken both of your bodies down, I'm going to give you both an extensive psychological reevaluation. Once a puppet of Covenant, always a puppet. Shall we begin?"

****

The air was cool. That much was certain to Sam. He heard voices speaking, but not to him. About him. He knew one of those voices. Both of them actually!

"He's beginning to wake. Apply the serum now, Novak."

"Yes...sir."

"Was that a hint of distaste I detected?"

"N--No, Michael. Just...I...I'll do it."

Sam blacked out again after some time. Novak? Cas was there? Still working for Covenant? And Michael? That was Dean's handler, but had they met before? No, that couldn't be. But why was his voice so familiar?

****

It was madness. Being back down in this place again made everything much more worse than what it already was. There was no way of escape without Sam, Dean knew that much. Not with them being miles under water off the coast of Alaska. He didn't know how long they kept him unconscious for if they were there already. A couple days?

It still surprised him just how Covenant managed to hide their existence to the world. Dean even questioned whether or not the government actually had any say in it's activities. Were they independent or is there some sort of conspiracy? Probably the former; they seemed worse than the Illuminati or The Masons.

So, as he and Benny sat there in those chairs being tortured, all he could think about was Sam and if the man was alright.

****

**Thirty Minutes Later...**

Sam shot upright in the hospital bed that he was lain on. He scanned the room and winced; the lights were too bright and everything was white. He looked at his arm and saw that he was hooked up to several machines. Sam tore the wires off in a hurry, getting off the bed to find out that his clothes were taken and that he's now in a pair of white hospital scrubs.

He knew he wasn't in a hospital. He tried to use his powers to see past the door, but something was wrong. Sam felt a small "spark" burn out in his head and, soon after, he felt light headed. His abilities weren't working.

"Sam..."

The man turned to see another person in a white lab coat. The familiar blue eyes crinkled as they both smiled at each other.

"Cas...it's you." Sam rushed to give the other man a hug that nearly crushed his bones. "I'm so glad to see you. After you left I...I don't know. I thought they did something to you."

"It's complicated." Cas shook his head. "They don't hurt me, they bark a lot, but they know that they need me. There's not much time. What do you know about a man named Michael and the operations going on around here?"

"I only know that he was Dean's handler and that Covenant is still in the business of human experimentation."

"Clones, Sam." Castiel said as he led him to his little desk. "They've taken their experiments too far. It's way advanced now and costs way less than dragging capable men off the street. Covenant has started using and manufacturing the perfect soldiers. All they need is to have the perfect beings lead them."

_We're the perfect beings. Covenant calls us ESPers._

Benny's words from before rang loud in his head. If what Cas was saying is true, then Covenant wants him, and maybe Benny as well, to lead an army of cloned super soldiers.

Sam swallowed. "Where does Michael come in?"

"He's one of the clones. Someone you know. He also has power and is currently the head of Covenant. Sam, listen carefully: You have to get your friends and take this place down with Michael on it." Cas opened his desk to retrieve a black USB drive and a small red pill capsule. "Take these."

"What are these?" Sam asked.

"The USB holds the secrets of The Covenant, down to the last detail. You need to get that out and expose them. That'll guarantee that they'll never come after you again. The red pill is...something I've worked on in secret. It's a cure to the effects of GRCE-122112. If using the USB fails, take that. You'll be of no use to them anymore."

Sam pocketed the items, but just then, felt a slight tugging at the back of his mind. Something was happening to him. His head was invades by images of Dean and Benny, restrained to chairs and being tortured brutally. Unknowingly, Sam lashed out and caused a nearby light source to blow out in a fit of rage.

"Incredible!" Castiel gasped. "The serum that can nullify your abilities...you overcame that! You're stronger than you know, Sam. You, and only you, can bring this place down."

Cas took off his lab coat and handed it to Sam, giving him a face mask as well as a cap to cover his hair. Sam eyed the objects curiously.

"Put everything on." Cas said. "I need you to get to the main control center. From there, you can override the system and cause the central power to overheat and explode. That'll turn out the power and cause the everything to purge."

"Purge?"

"Destroy itself." Castiel clarified. "This place is designed to take it's secrets to the grave if Covenant is compromised. You'll only have an hour."

"How do we escape?"

"There's tons of submarine pods on the highest level, one. Use those. Good luck, Sam."

"But what about you?" Sam knitted his brows together. "Aren't you coming too?"

Cas smiled sadly. "I...have no intention of going back out there. I've helped these people for so long. I deserve this."

"You didn't have a choice!" Sam argued. "That's what you told me and I'm not letting you die here. Get to the pods." He put on the mask, coat and cap, opening the door leading to the hallway right afterwards. "See you in an hour."

****

Dean honestly didn't know if he could take much more. Benny was taking like a champ, but not him. Perhaps it had something to do with thinking about Sam. Gordon taunted him with little snide remarks about Lisa and Ben.

"Lisa pleaded for her life, you know." Gordon informed as he cut another line down Dean's forearm. "It was pitiful. Ben, however, he didn't even get a chance to wake up. Sad. I was really looking forward to breaking the little fucker. Hearing him scream for his father as the lights left his eyes."

"You...shut up!" Dean groaned. "Stop it! Please...please just stop..."

_"Dean, Benny! Hang tight! I'm gonna get you guys outta there!"_

"Sammy?" Dean said out loud. Benny turned to face him with the same puzzled expression.

"Hmm?" Gordon asked. "What's that? Hallucinating about Sam, are you? Well, let me clue you in on something: I'm gonna be in change of his reevaluation process as well."

As Dean sneered at the sick fuck in front of him, the lights went out and the latches on his and Benny's chairs were opened. In the dark, Benny hopped up and grabbed a tool from the tray, quickly and efficiently killing the two guards. A blinking red light shone overhead; a female's robotic voice sounded.

"Warning: Power Core damaged. Please repair within the hour to prevent system purge. Warning: Power Core damaged. Please repair within the hour to prevent system purge."

The message continously repeated itself. Dean was helped out of his chair by Benny who put a pistol in his hands directly after. Gordon had cowered off into the corner near the door, shaky hands trying to find his pass key. Dean unloaded the entire clip into the man's chest, savoring his short victory.

"Was that really necessary?" Benny mumbled as he dug around the bodies for more ammo to give to Dean.

"Oh yes. Completely. Thanks...for helping me up. Even if you are a traitor." Dean huffed. He tucked away the extra magazines Benny handed him. "Why couldn't you use the technology waves or whatever to get us out sooner?"

"They slipped me the serum that counterattacks my abilities." Benny said. He swiped the pass key and opened the door, looking around carefully. "I would've said that they probably did the same to Sam, but I'm sure you also heard his message."

Dean nodded.

_"It did it. Listen, guys: This place is gonna blow up or something in an hour. Get to the escape pods and meet up with Castiel Novak. He's one of the good guys. I'm going after Michael."_

"Shit!" Dean hissed. "He can't go after him alone."

"You ain't lying." Benny confirmed. "Let's go."

****

The great thing about the system purge was that everyone was too busy trying not to die instead of stopping Sam. Those who  _did_ and raised their guns to him,  _still_ ended up dying. Very painfully. He took a guards gun; he never fired one before, but he knew exactly how to use one.

Sam had very briefly communicated with Cas. The man had informed him that Michael would be found in the lowest level which was nine. Only fitting; nine circles of Hell, nine floors of a place that might be Hell.

Passing by a room, Sam took a look inside. It housed the people that Benny told him about, the ones that went crazy on ANGL. Sam felt their energies. They weren't the same people anymore. If anything, they were begging to die on the inside. He got on the elevator then. Those people couldn't be saved, not at all.

Covenant would go down today. Starting with Michael.

****

Dean blindfired his pistol as he took cover. Benny had flanked the men firing at them by causing their cell phones to emit a high pitched squeal. This allowed Dean to finish them off with relative ease. Benny's abilities were starting to come back which meant that the drug was wearing off.

"Thirty minutes have already passed." Benny panted as he sunk to the floor. Dean patted his back gently. "We got two more floors to go."

"Why can't we take the elevator?" The older man grumbled. "Much quicker that way."

"They'd expect us. Besides," Benny grabbed Dean's hand when he offered it. "Sam's got--"

Benny began to shake and his eyes went wider and wider. He gasped as he let go of Dean's hand. He recoiled slightly.

"Are you okay?" He questioned. "Did you have a flash forward?"

"Yeah--yeah, I did. Dean, you...you were shot in my vision."

Damn. Ain't that a kick in the balls? Dean tried not to think too much on it, but it seemed impossible. Unlike Sam's, Benny's visions of the future were always proven to come true, no matter how hard you tried to change it.

"As long as it isn't Sam." Dean found himself saying. "As long as he's safe. Come on. We have stairs to go down."

****

The elevator doors opened up to reveal a slew of cloned soldiers. They all pointed their guns at Sam and fired. The bullets ricocheted off in other angles as he had willed them to. With a thought, Sam set each and every one of the clones on fire, not leaving a single straggler alive. He was getting closer, he could feel it.

Sam finally stood outside of the doors leading into Michael's office. Before he could open them, they did so on their own. He stepped through the threshold to see a man standing with his back to him. He looked out of the windows to the sea before him. How anyone could make an underwater research facility was beyond Sam's thinking.

The person's posture was familiar. Sam knew that he was taller than him. The way their legs parted slightly when they stood. At that exact moment, the man turned around and it felt like the world stopped for Sam. The man that stood before him had John Winchester's face, looking just like the day he died fifteen years ago.

"D--Dad?" Sam looked on, paralyzed. "Is...that you?"

"It's me, Son." He said extending his arms out.

Sam dropped the gun and sprinted to his father, embracing him and crying in his shoulder. How was this possible? He saw what Nick had done that night, so how? They separated soon after. Right then, Dean and Benny appeared in the doorway.

"Sam!" Dean called out. "Get away from him! That's not John! It's Michael!"

The man who looked like John Winchester started to chuckle. He flicked his wrist once and sent Dean and Benny tumbling out of the room, shutting and locking the door afterwards. He sat down behind his desk. Sam attempted to retaliate, but Michael was faster.

"Be a sport and take a seat. Right on Daddy's lap. And please don't even think about using your powers against me." He ordered.

(No!)

Obeying the man's words, Sam started feeling his body betraying his wishes. Castiel had warned him of this! Michael's dangerous and his power had cracked his psychic block. Unlike his own ability, he was actually still in his right mind while sitting on Michael's lap. He felt wrong, dirty.

"That's my good boy." Michael smirked. "Tell Daddy that you love him."

"I...Love you, Daddy." Sam said shakily. He couldn't ignore the sounds of Dean and Benny pounding on the outside of the doors.

"Get on your knees for me."

Sam obeyed once again. This time, the spark from earlier tugged ever harder on his mind. He tried to latch onto the feeling, but it kept slipping past his grasp.

"I'm gonna share a story with you." Michael chuckled. "If that's okay. After John Winchester's death, his body was salvaged among the ruins in Vermont. His blood was harvested and preserved. Unbuckle my pants, Sam."

The brunette did just that and silently waited for further instructions. He knew what was going to happen to himself, but he was powerless to stop it. To not be in control of your own body has to be one of the worst feelings in the world.

"That was around the time when Covenant began delving into new extracurricular activities. Using advanced sciences, I was created, the first clone. I was given an extra dose of Grace as well as a prototype version of Angel. I was able to adapt to both of them perfectly. Take out my cock and put it in your mouth, get it hard."

This was degrading as all hell. With no other options, Sam opened his mouth and sucked Michael off. It felt so wrong; this man has his father's body! Physically, everything about Michael was the same as John and it made Sam feel uncomfortable. The clone's member was beginning to harden in his mouth.

****

"GODFUCKINGDAMMIT!" Dean hollered as he pounded on the door. "Fuckin bitch!"

Benny had tried to help, but it was in vain. The doors were being held shut by Michael's abilities. He looked at his watch; it didn't matter because the robotic voice overhead informed them of the purge's current status.

"Dean, we've only got fifteen minutes left." Benny warned. "We're running out of time!"

"Then leave!" Dean snapped. He slammed his hands on the door, kicking and screaming, anything to get inside. "I'm not leaving Sam behind. Go to the pods! We'll meet you there."

Benny clapped his hand on Dean's shoulder before taking off in a sprint towards the elevator.

****

"You know," Michael said sternly as he licked up and down Sam's neck. "I only ever wanted you, not Benny, to lead my army. You have so much more power than him."

"Why do you n--need an army? What do you want to do?" Sam whimpered.

"The world needs a reform, Sam. And we'll be at the top of the pillar leading the charge."

Sam heard the voice from earlier about the purging status. There was only ten minutes left. It didn't seem as though he would make it. Not under Michael's influence. Not while he was being groped underneath of his clothing.

"We'll go down with the facility." Sam said quietly. "How can I lead if I'm dead?"

"My dear boy, you didn't think I wouldn't have taken precautions, did you? This office is designed just like a submarine. It'll branch off as soon as the purge concludes. There's other facilities out there. This isn't the only one. Now, spread your legs a little more. That's it, Baby. Just like that."

Somewhere in his mind, Sam screamed. He scratched and clawed at the broken string in his head. The torn thread was slowly, but surely, coming together. Connecting to the ethereal circuits of the brain. As Sam was being palmed through his pants, his mind finally pieced itself together. He felt Michael's hold on him snap immediately after.

He didn't let the other man know, of course. He only took his time to figure out his next move. However, time was of the essence and wasn't to be wasted as long as Dean was outside of the room trying to gain entry. Sam played along as he spotted the gun on the far side near the door.

"I'm telling you this because I feel like you should know, son." Michael purred in his ear. He was making himself sound like John again; Sam shivered. "I love you so much. You're the light of my life. My beautiful son."

Sam turned around abruptly, hand outstretched towards the pistol. He quickly set it to it's "nullify" setting and shot Michael in the shoulder. Sam could feel his psychic energy dwindle and fade. Just then, Dean fumbled into the room. Both men ran to each other and embraced.

"Oh, God thank you." Dean whispered as he kissed Sam. "Thank you so much. Thank God you're alright. You okay? Did he hurt you?"

"That doesn't matter now." Sam sighed. His grip on the pistol was ever tighter. "It doesn't matter..."

"Heh, what a happy reunion." Michael croaked as he clutched his wound. "You really are strong. I should've seen that one coming. Subject Alpha overcoming everything thrown at him. The true messiah."

Sam hated that comparison. No normal person wants to be compared to a god. He's anything but normal, but it was the principal of the matter.

"They'll never stop coming after you, Sam. Someone will take my place and start over. Covenant is everywhere. You'll never escape."

Sam dug in the pocket of his white scrubs, producing the red capsule that Cas gave to him. He caused it to float in front of his face. That was his his salvation.

"Do you know what this is?" Sam asked, tone icy. Michael only continued to sneer at him. "It's a cure to Grace. You lose, Michael."

The clone shouted as Sam grabbed the pill and dry swallowed it. The effects were instantaneous. Sam doubled over, hands on his head. He felt everything. Every strand of supernatural powers being drained away in seconds. The process left him lightheaded with Dean helping him off the floor.

"WHAT HAVE YOU DONE!?" Michael screamed. "WHAT THE HELL HAVE YOU DONE!?"

Sam aimed the gun at Michael. "I'm becoming what I always wanted to be: Normal."

At the last second, Sam pointed the pistol at the glass window. He didn't know whether or not it was bulletproof; thankfully, it wasn't. The bullet connected with the glass. The cracks forming from the lodged bullet spread about.

Dean grabbed Sam's hand and ran into the hallway, slamming the doors shut before the water rushed into the room. It engulfed Michael completely. Sam and Dean management to hop on the elevator before the water reached them.

Going up to the first level, they both heard the sounds of alarms going off. They quickly used Dean's knowledge of the place to navigate through the corridors to the escape pods. There, the pair saw Castiel and Dean waiting for them surrounded by bodies of agents and scientists alike. Sam smiled; no person of Covenant was permitted to leave, except Cas.

As they got closer and closer to the waiting pair, Sam heard a gunshot ring aloud in the air. He turned around just in time to see Dean fall to the floor, bullet hole on the right side of his back. The shooter tried raising his gun at the others, but was silenced by Benny. Sam scooped Dean into his arms with incredible strength. He, Benny, Cas and Dean boarded the nearest pod; Benny had gained knowledge of how to operate the contraption due to his abilities.

When the countdown reached ten seconds, Benny slammed his hand on the main button, causing the pod to spring to life and shoot away from the facility to the surface. From the small window, they all witnessed as the headquarters was consumed by a large blue ray of light. Seconds later, there was nothing but debris floating around the water.

Sam chanced a look at the wounded man in his arms, thankful that he was still breathing. He kissed his forehead and rocked them back and forth casually.

"We did it, Dean." Sam sobbed. "We did it..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is the epilogue! Stay tuned!


	13. Fire Burns Forever (Epilogue)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The End.

When they finally reached the surface, Benny navigated them towards the shore. From there, they carted Dean to the nearest hospital. He was in stable condition and was expected to be up and running within a few days. Cas and Benny never left Sam's side, always hyper aware of their surroundings. The brunette doubted that Covenant would attempt to come back for him, but he couldn't be too safe these days.

As Sam sat in a chair next to Dean's bed, Benny came in with two cups of hot coffee. He offered Sam one to which he accepted gratefully. He got up to sit on the small couch with Benny, head on his shoulder. Just like so long ago.

"I saw what he did for you." Benny said as he sipped from his cup. "He ran in front of the bullet to save you."

Sam didn't say anything. He only laid his head on the older man's body, eyes locked on Dean's unconscious form.

"He really does love you, you know. And you love him too. There's this strong connection between the two of you and it...makes me jealous. I've never connected that way with anyone else the way you do with Dean. I'm sorry for deceiving you, Sam...I'm sorry..."

This time, Sam chose to say something. "Don't apologize. I get it, really. I do. I'm not mad anymore. I'm...happy. Happy that you, Cas and Dean are safe and...happy that..."

"That you're normal?" Benny finished.

"...Yeah."

"Do you regret it?"

That was a question that Sam was unprepared for. Did he regret taking the pill? Losing his powers? It's all he ever wanted, right? He answered Benny's question with the utmost honesty he could muster.

"I don't regret it, but I will say this. I feel like a literal part of me has died. All I've ever known was power. It's been with me since I was born. Being normal was my dream growing up. Now that I don't have my powers anymore, I feel...empty. I suppose it's for the best. No one should have that much power."

Benny tilted Sam's chin up for one last kiss. Sam allowed it, even if he was still in the same room as Dean. Benny took his coffee and stood up, heading for the door.

"Where--Where are you going?" Sam asked.

"I'm taking Cas and we're leaving." Benny said simply. There was sadness in his voice. "You don't need me anymore and I'm sure that I can keep Cas safe as long as I still have my powers."

"Wait! Take this." Sam handed over the USB to Benny. "Cas will know what to do with it."

"Be safe, Sam. I'll keep in touch just in case."

They shared a hug before Benny left the room. Sam wanted to say goodbye and thanks to Castiel, but he decided against it. They'd see each other again one day. Sam turned his attention to the man in the hospital bed as he groaned. He sat up and yawned, grunting afterwards as he unintentionally messed with his injury.

"Dean." Sam smiled as he sat down on the bed. He kissed him with a certain sort of passion that caused Dean to giggle.

"Whoa, Cowboy." He laughed. "What's all that for?"

"I just love you so much! I so glad you're alive and I'm so grateful for what you did for me. I love you, Dean." Sam laid down on the bed with Dean, head buried in his chest and crying happily. "I love you..."

"Sshhh. I'm alright." Dean laughed again. "I'm okay. I love you too, Sammy. We're fine. We beat them. We're good."

****

**A Week Later...**

_"In other news today, a government conspiracy has surfaced as an unidentified source has leaked information of a secret branch in the government, The Covenant. It's been widely theorized that The Covenant had existed, but there hasn't been concrete proof until now. In the detailed report, we've uncovered that they have been delving into, what some may believe as 'science fiction'. However, The Covenant has done illegal human experimentation as well as murder and extortion to keep themselves secret..."_

_**"The President of the United States has claimed innocence in his involvement with The Covenant as well as activities within 'Project ESPer', a government funded experiment using humans as guinea pigs. The number of people to have been experimented on has been determined to have been 500. Out of that, only 2 people remain. There whereabouts are unknown as well as their names."**  
_

****

**One Year Later...**

They've come a mighty long way from where they started. Sam was finally able to use his real name again, much to his own joy. He started going outside more and had even went back to college. He chose to follow in his late boyfriend's footsteps and become a lawyer.

Dean had Benny hack into the files and produce a large sum of money for all of them so they could live happily and comfortably. He used the money to open his own studio; he became a personal trainer/consultant for high paying customers. They lived the good life.

The pair even adopted a little boy who had been taken by Covenant. His name was Adam and he's now the happiest child there is. They still are uncertain as to why Covenant would have wanted him. Secretly, Sam thought it was because the boy had possibly possessed some ounce of psychic power.

One night, as Adam and Dean slept soundly on the couch after watching a movie, Sam went to the kitchen for a snack. He opened the refrigerator for a small cup of yogurt. When be went to open the drawer full of silverware, it opened by itself. That's when he felt the familiar tugging at the back of his mind.

Sam sat the cup of yogurt down and shut the drawer, smiling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The End...? (Dun Dun DUN!)
> 
> Thanks for reading! It was a pleasure to make. Stay tuned for my newest one!


End file.
